AL FINAL NO TODO CAMBIA
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: ¿Que hubiera sido de Harry Potter y compañia si Voldemort no hubiese destruido sus vidas desde el inicio?, ¿Seguiria todo igual, o seria diferente? Quizas solo algunas cosas cambiarian... Quizas ninguna... ¿Que pasaria con Harry y Draco? Slash HPXDM
1. CAPITULO 1

**AL FINAL NO TODO CAMBIA**

**CAPITULO 1:_ DE CÓMO EL PASADO MARCA EL FUTURO_**

"_¿Harry Potter? Todo el Mundo Mágico sabia quien era Harry Potter, él no necesitaba presentación ni mucho menos, todos sabían de su existencia desde el instante en el que llego al mundo, así es, Harry Potter era famoso desde el momento en el que nació, pero¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil, era hijo de uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch en la historia, si, James Potter era su padre y durante los Mundiales había desempeñado un excelente papel como Buscador del equipo de Inglaterra, concediéndoles la victoria contra todos los equipos a los que se enfrentaban. Ahora era uno de los jugadores mas valiosos en todo el mundo._

_Pero no era solo por eso que Harry Potter era famoso, pues desde muy chico también había demostrado la misma habilidad que su padre para jugar Quidditch, eso sin mencionar que a sus 13 años, Harry Potter era uno de los muchachos mas guapos del Colegio Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería en donde cursaba su tercer año._

_Es uno de los estudiantes mas listos de su generación, aun que también suele meterse en problemas, sin embargo, su vida no dejaba de ser interesante para todos, pues incluso a ingresado al equipo de Quidditch de la Casa de Gryffindor a la que pertenece¿Posición? Buscador._

_Mucha gente hace referencia a lo mucho que se parece a su padre, no solo en el físico si no también en la actitud, aun que los ojos son como los de su madre Lily y brillan con hermosura aun cubiertos con aquellas gafas que lejos de hacerlo lucir ñoño lo hacen lucir mas guapo..."_

Harry le arrebato aquélla hoja a Neville que había parado de leer por que le había dado un ataque de risa.

- ¡Oye! – protesto el chico mirándolo indignado.

Neville también era un joven muy guapo, fornido e inteligente, eso sin mencionar que era su mejor amigo desde la infancia pues sus padres se conocían desde el colegio y vivían en la misma calle. Los padres de Neville eran Aurores.

- ¡Nadie te dijo que lo leyeras en voz alta! – le espeto Harry en un susurro mirándolo molesto mientras arrugaba la hoja y la lanzaba al fuego - ¡Y ustedes váyanse, ya no hay nada que escuchar! – dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos y chicas que habían rodeado a Neville para escucharlo leer aquélla carta y que se desperdigaron por toda la sala común de Gryffindor en cuanto Harry se los indico.

- Vaya que estas de mal humor Harry¿Tan mal te fue con Tom? – pregunto Neville mirándolo divertido e interesado.

- Oh, cállate Neville – le espeto Harry dejándose caer sobre el sillón con un gesto de fastidio.

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, Tom los adora a ti y a Malfoy, son sus alumnos favoritos – repuso el chico mirándolo con mayor interés al ver la mueca de coraje que hacia - Además, Malfoy comenzó todo... –

- Como siempre – dijo una voz femenina a su lado; Ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica que acababa de sentarse en el sillón de al lado y que los miraba interesada.

- Creí que seguirías en la biblioteca, Hermione – dijo Neville sonriendo divertido.

Hermione era una chica simpática la mayor parte del tiempo, y se había hecho amiga de ellos desde primer año; Era hija de Muggles, pero también una bruja muy inteligente y hábil.

- Si bueno, me encontraba ahí hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió buscar un libro y termino tirando un estante – respondió con algo de fastidio.

- ¿Y Ron? – pregunto Neville al percatarse de que no estaba con ella.

- Sigue en la biblioteca, creo que por los daños que a causado tendrá que ayudar a Madam Pince durante algún tiempo – informo la chica tomando un libro que había en la mesita de enfrente y abriéndolo para checar su contenido.

- Pobre Ron – dijo Neville negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido.

- Por cierto Harry, en el camino me tope con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Tom, estaban hablando sobre el castigo que tendrías que cumplir junto con Malfoy – aquello llamo la atención de ambos chicos que la miraron fijamente.

- ¿Y que dijeron? – pregunto Harry mirándola con aprensión.

- En verdad no escuche mucho por que guardaron silencio en cuanto me vieron; Estaban hablando sobre algo de recolectar plantas para la profesora Sprout durante dos noches seguidas – explico como si hablara del clima y sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- Que el profesor Tom asigne un castigo ya de por si es malo, pero no quiero ni imaginar el castigo que les pondrán si la profesora McGonagall le da ideas – comento Neville con algo de sorna.

- Ya cállate Neville – le dijo Harry con fastidio.

- Lo que pasa es que Malfoy sigue molesto por que eres mas importante que él, aun que eso es lógico y por ello jamás serás su amigo. La verdad es que nadie podría imaginarlos a ti y a él como amigos – opino Neville sonriendo divertido ante la idea, pero aquello no causo gracia en Harry, mucho menos por que había algo de falso en lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir, si había sido amigo de Draco Malfoy durante algún tiempo, aun que ese era como su pequeño secreto...

**Flash Back**

- Por favor Lily, prometo que lo cuidare como si fuera mi propio hijo – dijo Sirius cargando al pequeño de alborotados cabellos oscuros que pasaba a su lado con los brazos extendidos y los hermosos ojos verdes ocultos tras aquellas gafas fijos en algo que ninguno de los dos adultos había visto - ¿Verdad que quieres quedarte con tu padrino, Harry? –

- Yo me quedo con Sirius – dijo el pequeño abrazándose del cuello de su padrino e ignorando lo que había estado queriendo atrapar.

- No es que desconfié de ti Sirius, sabes que te tengo mucha confianza – aclaro la pelirroja tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño y dándole un beso en la mejilla en un gesto protector – Lo que pasa es que seria la primera vez que nos separamos de él por un periodo tan largo –

- Mama me aprietas – protesto el pequeño intentando soltarse del abrazo de su madre mientras volvía a fijar la vista en la nada y estiraba una mano intentando agarra algo en el aire.

- Descuida Lily, nosotros cuidaremos bien de él – intervino Remus ingresando a la sala en compañía de James.

- Lo se Remus, es solo que me gustaría llevarlo conmigo, no soporto la idea de estar lejos de él por tanto tiempo – confeso sonriendo avergonzada, sabia que sonaba tonto, pero era la verdad, no quería alejarse, lo quería mucho y no lo soportaba.

- Si lo llevamos se aburrirá Lily, además, él esta de acuerdo en quedarse con su padrino y Remus – objetó James cerrando la mano en el aire, justo en la dirección en la que Harry extendía las manos y tenía la mirada fija.

- ¡Mía! - protesto Harry mirando a su padre.

James abrió la mano y revelo una diminuta Snitch dorada que desplegó las alas permitiendo ver las iniciales que llevaba gravadas: H. P.

- Aun es mas veloz que tu – le dijo sonriéndole mientras le entregaba la Snitch.

- Sirius intervino cuando estaba por atraparla – protesto Harry agarrando la Snitch – Bájame mama – Lily lo dejo en el suelo y Harry soltó de nuevo la pequeña Snitch que desapareció ante la vista de todos.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Harry? – le pregunto su madre al verlo alejarse con la mirada fija en un punto en donde de seguro estaba la pequeña y fugas Snitch dorada.

- No, yo quiero quedarme con Sirius y Remus – dijo Harry deteniéndose y mirando a su madre - Además, papa ya me prometió que en cuanto decida en que equipo jugará me llevara para ver el estadio – James asintió y Harry volvió a la tarea de buscar la Snitch.

- Vamos Lily, debemos irnos ya – le apremio James consultando su reloj.

- Esta bien – accedió con algo de tristeza y se dirigió a Harry que en aquellos momentos salía corriendo de la sala siguiendo la Snitch dorada.

- Descuida, cuidaremos bien de él – le prometió Sirius dándole una palmada a su amigo que había seguido con la mirada a su esposa y su hijo.

- Lo se Sirius, y ella también es solo que le cuesta mas trabajo separarse de él – contesto James sonriéndole.

Al poco rato Lily regreso con una maleta y con Harry de la mano que había logrado atrapar la Snitch y sonreía complacido.

- Buen trabajo – le felicito su padre abrazándolo cuando este se le acerco mostrándole la Snitch.

- Sin duda tan bueno como su padre – opino Remus sonriendo.

- Sirius, Remus, aquí esta todo lo que Harry podría llegar a necesitar, pero si se me olvido algo, ustedes tiene una copia de la llave de la casa, además, el conjuro protector les permitirá el paso a ustedes y a Harry – le informo Lily entregándole a Remus la maleta.

- Descuida Lily, mantendremos todo bajo control – le aseguro Remus tomando la maleta.

- Bueno campeón, papa y mama se tiene que ir – le dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry – Promete que te portaras bien¿Si? Nosotros regresaremos cuanto antes y te contare como estuvo todo –

- Esta bien – accedió Harry sonriendo.

- Nos veremos pronto mi amor – dijo Lily abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla con cariño.

- No te preocupes mama, yo me portare bien – le aseguro abrazándola por e cuello con cariño; Lily también lo abrazo antes de dárselo a Sirius.

- Trataremos de no tardarnos mucho, en todo caso si algo pasa ya saben donde encontrarnos – les dijo James caminando hasta el recibidor donde estaban sus maletas.

- Descuida James, nada malo pasara, cuidaremos bien de Harry – dijo Remus sonriendo, sin duda ambos querían mucho a Harry y les dolía separarse de él...

* * *

Aquella noche Remus tuvo que ir a comprar despensa, pues como él y Sirius trabajaban y no tenían hora de llegada, solían comer en la calle, por lo que en la casa solo había una que otra cosa que no se podía catalogar como algo que se le daría a un pequeño de 6 años para comer. 

- ¿Aquí dormiré? – pregunto Harry contemplando la habitación a la que su padrino había ingresado. No era muy grande, pero si cómoda y bonita.

- Así es¿No te gusta? – le pregunto dejando la maleta que Lily les había dado sobre una silla.

- No, esta bien – respondió Harry contemplando el cuarto con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste ir con tus papas? – le pregunto Sirius sentándose en la cama e indicándole con la mano que también se sentara.

- Me gusta mucho ir a ver jugar y entrenar a mi papa, pero las entrevistas me aburren, toman muchas fotos y hacen muchas preguntas, esa gente es muy chismosa – respondió subiéndose a la cama y sentándose al lado de su padrino, quién sonrió divertido al escuchar la opinión de su ahijado.

- Si bueno, todos sabemos que los reporteros son un tanto molestos –

- Sobre todo esa entrometida de Rita Skeeter – opino Harry sacando de su bolsillo la pequeña Snitch dorada.

- Si, sobre todo Rita Skeeter – concedió Sirius mirándolo divertido...

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila: Remus regreso de hacer las compras y entre los 3 prepararon la cena, aun que claro, a Harry solo le permitieron acomodar la mesa.

- Es hora de dormir Harry – le indico Sirius cuando terminaron de cenar.

Harry asintió y ambos se levantaron de la mesa.

- Buenas noches Remus – se despidió antes de salir del comedor seguido de su padrino.

- Buenas noches Harry – respondió Remus sonriéndole a Sirius cuando salió detrás del pequeño.

Dormirlo fue muy fácil ya que no dio problemas, pero Sirius se quedo un poco mas en la habitación contemplando; Comprendía perfectamente por que James y Lily lo querían tanto: Era un niño excepcional e inteligente, sus padres le habían enseñado algunos hechizos simples que ya dominaba a la perfección, eso sin mencionar que ya sabia leer muy bien, resultaría asombroso considerando que era un niño de apenas 6 años, pero no si se tomaba en cuenta que sus padres eran James y Lily Potter.

Aparto algunos de los rebeldes cabellos que le cubrían la frente; Era un niño agradable y divertido, pero sobre todo aquélla mirada verde que irradiaba tal nobleza e inocencia era lo que cautivaba a todos los que lo conocían, aun cuando estos hermosos ojos se mantuvieran ocultos tras aquellas gafas.

- Es un niño encantador – la voz de Lupin lo sobresalto.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí parado? – le pregunto mirándolo molesto por el susto que le acaba de meter. Remus sonrió divertido e ingreso a la habitación procurando no hacer ruido.

- Acabo de llegar – respondió sin darle importancia y deteniéndose aun lado de la cama de Harry contemplando al pequeño – Pero será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar –

- Ahora que lo recuerdo¿Quién se quedara con Harry? – ambos hombres se miraron sin saber que decir.

- ¡Yo no puedo llevarlo! – exclamo Remus de inmediato – Tendrás que llevártelo tu –

Sirius pareció pensativo.

- Bueno, James suele llevarlo al Ministerio cuando tiene que ir por que lo llaman al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, así que no creo que halla algún problema si lo llevo –

- Aun que creo que se aburrirá si solo se la pasa en El Cuartel General de Aurores – opino Remus mirando a Harry que dormía indiferente a la presencia de aquellos dos hombres en el cuarto.

- Pues si se aburre, a la hora de la comida puedo llevarlo a casa de los Longbottom, estoy seguro de que Alice lo cuidara un rato, al cabo ya sabes que él y Neville se llevan muy bien – propuso Sirius levantándose y acercándose a Remus para abrazarlo por el cuello con un sensual movimiento – Ahora mejor vamos a dormir¿Quieres? – Remus sonrió y lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura, pero cuando Sirius se le acerco para besarlo, este se separo un poco.

- Aquí no, mejor vamonos a la habitación – le susurro con ternura y lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos al salir...

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un tanto agitada: Sirius tuvo que despertar Harry mientras Remus hacia el desayuno, y como ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a comer en casa se les hizo tarde. 

Para cuando terminaron de desayunar tuvieron que usar los polvos Flu para no tardarse todavía mas, y al llegar al segundo piso, Sirius y Harry se separaron de Remus para dirigirse al Cuartel general de Aurores, en donde aquélla mañana había mucha actividad.

- Buenos días Sirius – saludo alegremente una joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros que no debía tener mas de 20 años, pero casi de inmediato su mirada se fijo en el pequeño que le acompañaba - Oh, Pero si es el pequeño Harry¿Cómo estas pequeño? –

- Bien, gracias – respondió Harry sonriéndole, lo que ocasiono que la mujer gimiera enternecida.

- Tan lindo como siempre – dijo acariciándole el oscuro y despeinado cabello alborotándoselo aun mas mientras lo contemplaba con ternura.

- Buenos días Prudence – saludo Sirius sonriendo al ver la actitud de la bruja hacia su ahijado.

- ¿Y James? – pregunto Prudence dirigiendo la mirada a Sirius.

- Salió en un viaje de negocios junto con Lily, así que yo y Remus nos ofrecimos a cuidar de Harry mientras ellos regresan – respondió Sirius caminando hacia su cubículo con Harry de la mano.

- Ya veo... – dijo mirando a Harry como si algo no le pareciera.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Sirius al ver la mueca de la mujer mientras contemplaba a Harry que estaba viendo uno de los papeles que había sobre el escritorio de su padrino.

- ¡No, nada! – se apresuro a decir la mujer sonriéndole – Estaba por ir a comprar algo para desayunar¿Puedo llevarlo? – pregunto mirando a Harry con ternura.

- No se si sea buena idea – respondió Sirius algo inseguro.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sirius! Prometo cuidarlo – suplico la mujer mirándolo.

- Bueno, pero solo si él quiere¿Harry? – Harry aparto la mirada de la hoja y miro primero a Prudence y luego a su padrino.

- Esta bien – accedió sonriendo.

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamo la mujer aun mas enternecida – Vamos pequeño – y lo tomo de la mano radiante de alegría – Lo traeré pronto – le prometió a Sirius y se alejo platicando con Harry animadamente.

- Buenos días Sirius – saludo un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes al acercarse al cubículo del susodicho con la mirada fija en Prudence y Harry que salían del Cuartel.

- Buenos días, Joshua – saludo Sirius apartando la vista de Harry y Prudence para mirara a su interlocutor - ¿Y que haces? –

- Nada, sigo trabajando en lo de aquellos pequeños disturbios en la zona E de Londres – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo negando con la cabeza.

- Si, ya me lo e de imaginar, tu grupo parece estar muy ocupado desde hace varios días – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Es un caos completo, nadie sabe por que paso aquello, es muy raro, pero las victimas son muchas y no podemos ignorar lo sucedido – comento Joshua.

- Lo se, El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica esta muy ocupado últimamente y a nosotros nos tienes trabajando en busca de los que provocaron el incidente – dijo Sirius con fastidio.

- Si, es verdad – concedió Joshua – Por cierto¿Qué hace Harry aquí? Creía que James estaría en una entrevista de trabajo –

- Si, de hecho él y Lily se fueron ayer, pero como pensaron que Harry se aburriría lo dejaron conmigo y con Remus – respondió Sirius contento.

- Ya veo – dijo Joshua sonriendo.

* * *

Prudence y Harry se dirigían al elevador cuando una voz femenina llamo a la bruja. 

- ¡Prudence, Prudence, espera que tengo algo que decirte – Harry había estado antes en aquel piso, así que la puerta delante de la que se detuvieron la reconoció enseguida como la de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Mágia.

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules se les acercaba apresuradamente cargando varios documentos. Era joven al igual que Prudence, así que no debía tener mas de 25 años.

- ¿Qué sucede, Joan? – le pregunto Prudence soltando a Harry un momento para ayudarle, pues parecía no poder con el peso de los documentos que cargaba.

- Gracias – dijo Joan cuando Prudence le quito algunos documentos – Es que me dijeron que tenía que pasarte un reporte de suma importancia para que los Aurores se hicieran cargo del asunto cuanto antes –

- Ya veo; Si quieres te acompaño y me das ese reporte – se ofreció Prudence acompañando a Joan y olvidándose por completo de Harry que aun así la siguió: Conocía muy bien a Prudence de visitas anteriores cuando lo llevaba su padre, era una completa cabeza hueca, solía olvidar todo y por eso Sirius no había querido que se fuera con ella.

Llegaron a uno de los cubículos y se entretuvieron hablando sobre el caos que había sucedido en la zona E de Londres, pero como a Harry eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, prefirió sacar la Snitch para entretenerse un rato en lo que Prudence recordaba que él estaba ahí y que se suponía que iban a ir a comprar el desayuno, para desgracia suya la Snitch volvió a ser mas rápida que el y desapareció de la vista.

Dirigió la mirada a todos lados y consiguió verla justo cuando salía de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Mágia, por lo que sin perder el tiempo se alejo en su búsqueda; Al salir volvió a buscarla con la mirada y la vio doblar por un pasillo a la izquierda, por lo que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, no quería perder esa Snitch por que había sido un regalo muy especial de parte de su padre y él le había agarrado demasiado cariño, era el tesoro mas valioso del mundo para él.

Al doblar el pasillo volvió a detenerse y a buscar la Snitch, aun que esta vez tardo un poco mas en encontrarla: Estaba volando alrededor de una plata.

Sin perder el tiempo se acerco a la planta y jalo una silla que se encontraba cercas para poder alcanzar la Snitch, ignorando por completo las miradas de que era objeto, pues unos ojos grises lo observaba con curiosidad afuera de unas enormes puertas de roble sobre las que colgaba un letrero que decía: Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

Aquel niño era de la misma edad que Harry, pero por su forma tan elegante de vestir y comportarse, mostraba que desde aquélla corta edad estaba acostumbrado a acatar las finas reglas de etiqueta; Su cabello era de un hermoso color platinado, mientras que su piel suave y pálida acompañaban el hermoso color gris de sus ojos que en esos momentos estaban fijos en Harry, buscando con gran curiosidad que era eso que él trataba de agarra con tanto empeño, y entonces lo vio, era una diminuta pelota alada de color dorado que se movía a gran velocidad: Una Snitch sin duda alguna.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se fue acercando poco a poco, contemplando a Harry que se estiraba sobre la silla sin hacer movimientos repentinos para que la Snitch no se diera nuevamente a la fuga.

- Te caerás... – quizás no se hubiera caído si él no hubiera hablado, pues como Harry estaba concentrado intentando agarrar la Snitch, al escucharlo se volvió tan bruscamente que la Snitch salio volando de nuevo y la silla se movió ocasionando que se cayera sobre la planta para después caer en el suelo aplastando parte de la planta que amortiguo su caída al caer bajo él.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ayudándolo a pararse.

- Si – respondió Harry sobándose el abdomen con un gesto adolorido mientras rejuntaba las gafas que se le habían caído y se había roto; Seguramente Sirius estaría muy interesado en saber como las había roto cuando le pidiera que se las reparara.

- ¿Por qué querías agarra esa Snitch¿Acaso es tuya? – al preguntar eso Harry recordó que la Snitch se le había vuelto a perder de vista y se coloco las gafas rápidamente intentando encontrarla, pero por un lado los lentes estaban muy astillados y por otro la Snitch parecía haberse ido a algún otro lado por que no estaba por ahí, la había perdido...

Ante aquélla idea los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, acababa de perder su tesoro mas preciado por no tener cuidado¿Ahora como se lo explicaría a su padre?

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el niño al ver que los ojos verdes le brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.

- ¿No viste a donde se fue? – pregunto Harry con la voz quebrada.

- No, lo siento – se disculpo el niño, pues la verdad no había prestado atención a la Snitch, había estado mas al pendiente de él cuando se cayó.

Harry volvió a buscarla con la mirada, aun que con la vista nublada por las lagrimas resultaba algo complicado.

- ¡Dios santo! Harry me tenias preocupada¿Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente? – era Prudence que se acercaba a ambos chicos temblorosa y pálida - ¿Pero que te paso! – pregunto al verlo con uno que otro rasguño y las gafas rotas.

- Me caí – se apresuro a decir Harry bajando la mirada para que la mujer no pudiera ver que tenía los ojos brillosos a causa de las lagrimas.

- Ay, Harry, a ver, déjame ver – y con la mano le levanto la barbilla para poder examinar las gafas, aun que luego pareció pensativa, como si intentara recordar algo - ¿Cómo era ese conjuro? Rayos, a veces lo olvido... –

- ¿_Reparo_? – inquirió el pequeño rubio que observaba a la mujer como si fuera una atolondrada.

- ¡Oh, si! Muchas gracias... – pero al percatarse de la presencia del pequeño, le miro asombrada – Joven Draco¿Qué así aquí solo¿Dónde esta su padre? –

- Esta ahí – respondió Draco señalando la puerta desde la que había salido cuando vio a Harry.

- Ya veo – dijo la mujer mientras le daba un golpe a las gafas de Harry y estas se reparaban solas – Será mejor que regrese, de seguro su padre debe estarlo buscando – Draco se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquello – Es hora de irnos Harry – pero Harry no se movió de su lugar - ¿Qué pasa? –

- Perdí la Snitch – murmuro con un hilo de voz, por lo que la mujer tuvo que agacharme mas para poder escucharlo.

- ¿Cuál Snitch? – pregunto confusa, mas una voz los interrumpió.

- ¿Prudence¿Harry¿Qué hacen aquí? – esta vez era Lupin, quien se acercaba desde el extremo por el que se encontraba Los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

- Hola Remus – saludo Prudence sonriendo avergonzada.

- Hola Prudence – dijo Remus devolviendo el saludo con una afable sonrisa, pero mirando con interés a Harry que había bajado la vista esquivando su mirada - ¿Qué sucede, Harry? –

- Perdí la Snitch – respondió en el mismo tono de voz, por lo que también Remus tuvo que agacharse para poder escucharlo mejor.

Draco por su parte solo contemplaba aquello sintiendo lastima por Harry, pues para que se pusiera así por una simple Snitch, esta tenía que ser muy valiosa para él, quizás un regalo de alguien muy importante.

- ¿La que te dio tu padre? – inquirió Remus mirándolo comprensivo mientras Harry solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin mirarlo – Ya veo... –

- ¿Cuál Snitch? – pregunto Prudence.

- Una que le regalo su padre – respondió Remus sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta mientras miraba a Harry analizando el problema – Hagamos algo Harry, veamos con Sirius y contémosle lo sucedido, de seguro él podrá encontrarla, tiene mejores ojos que yo – Harry volvió a asentir y Remus lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo – Lo llevare con Sirius Prudence –

- Si claro, no ha problema – respondió la mujer sonriéndole avergonzada.

Remus le sonrió y se llevo a Harry que aun mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Prudence y Draco los siguieron con la mirada hasta verlos desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

- ¿Draco? – aquella fría voz hizo estremecer a Prudence, mientras que Draco se volví al escuchar su nombre.

- Padre – respondió con aplomo y buena educación al hombre que se acercaba caminando con paso elegante hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué te alejaste de mi lado? – pregunto mirando de reojo a Prudence con superioridad, cosa que molesto a la mujer.

- Lo siento padre – se apresuro a disculparse el pequeño mirándolo con gran respeto.

- Es mejor irnos, ya termine lo que tenía que hacer; Regresemos a casa – indico el hombre tomándolo de la mano y alejándose mirando a la mujer con desprecio, cosa que la hizo molestar mucho mas.

Al llegar a la esquina del pasillo en donde Remus y Harry habían doblado a la izquierda, ellos doblaron a la derecha, y casi por instinto Draco miro hacia la derecha, quizás esperando ver a donde había ido el niño de revueltos cabellos oscuros, preguntándose que había pasado y si hallaría la Snitch que había perdido.

- Lucius es un idiota, solo espero que su hijo no sea un cretino igual que él – murmuro Prudence cuando se vio sola en el pasillo, pero de inmediato pareció recordar que tenía algo que hacer - ¿Qué iba a hacer? – bueno, quizás no lo recordaba...

* * *

Al final del día no pudieron encontrar la Snitch, así que al llegar a la casa Harry se encerró en el cuarto y no quiso bajar a cenar. 

- Esta muy triste – comento Sirius cuando bajo después de intentar animarlo para que bajara a cenar.

- Era de esperarse, para él esa Snitch es un verdadero tesoro dado que su padre se la regalo cuando era apenas un bebe: Fue su primer regalo – observo Remus sin apartar la vista de Sirius.

- Es solo que no me gusta verlo así – explico el animago sentándose en la silla de frente a Remus con un gesto de exasperación.

- A mi tampoco Sirius – admitió Remus tomándole la mano que tenía estirada sobre la mesa – Pero Harry es muy listo y se que ya había previsto que esto podría pasar, es solo que quizás le cuesta un poco de trabajo aceptarlo – Sirius le miro de reojo y sonrió, aun que no estaba seguro de que eso le animara.

La mañana precedió la noche con gran lentitud tanto para Sirius como para Remus, quienes no pudieron dormir pensando en una manera de animar a Harry, aun que nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

- Mía Sirius, creo que te acaba de llegar una carta – dijo Remus señalando a la hermosa lechuza negra que se detuvo en el dintel de la ventana, mirando el interior de la casa con repugnancia.

- Seguramente es una carta que manda mi "Adorable" madre¡Ay! – la lechuza le mordió el dedo indignada ante la manera burlona en que Sirius se refirió a su dueña - ¡Lárgate de aquí maldito animalejo! – le corrió Sirius después de desatarle la carta, pero la lechuza no se hizo esperar y al sentirse libre se alejo, eso claro después de golpearle la cabeza a Sirius con el ala - ¡Maldito animalejo...! – pero Remus alcanzo a quitarle una botella que había agarrado dispuesto a lanzársela a la lechuza con la única intención de golpearla.

- Tranquilízate Sirius, nada ganas golpeando a la lechuza – lo reprendió Remus dejando la botella sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Claro que gano algo! – protesto Sirius molesto – Ganaría el hecho de que su estúpida lechuza no regresara con ella – y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas reprobatorias de Remus, miro la ventana deseando que la lechuza aun estuviera ahí parada.

Remus solo suspiro resignado, había cosas que ni con el tiempo cambiaban.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

- Seguramente alguna tontería – contesto Sirius sin darle importancia al contenido de la carta mientras la tiraba sobre la mesa y se sentaba delante de Remus.

- Deberías abrirla y ver que es lo que dice – propuso Remus sonriéndole.

- Esta bien – respondió Sirius sin mucho animo mientras tomaba la carta y la abría.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras Sirius leía la carta, y cuando por fin termino, la arrugo y la tiro al bote de basura.

- ¿Qué decía? – pregunto Remus curioso.

- Tonterías – respondió Sirius con fastidio.

- ¿Qué tipo de tonterías? – insistió Remus sin inmutarse.

- Juntas familiares – murmuro Sirius molesto y algo incomodo, no se había llevado bien con su familia desde que era pequeño, siempre había sido muy diferente en su dogma, esa era la razón principal por la que a los 16 años se había mudado a la casa de los Potter para luego comenzar su vida de soltero durante algún tiempo hasta que comenzó a vivir con Remus.

- ¿Iras? – pregunto Remus.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamo Sirius molesto.

- _¡Accio carta!_ – dijo Remus señalando con su varita el bote de basura desde donde salió la carta hasta posarse suavemente en su mano. Sirius solo lo miro molesto.

Permanecieron nuevamente en silencio mientras Remus leía, y cuando termino:

- Pienso que debes ir, tu madre dice que la reunión es importante –

- Mi madre siempre dice que las reuniones son importantes, lleva diciéndome eso desde que me fue de la casa para convencerme de ir a sus estúpidas reuniones y no lo ha conseguido -

- Quizás seria bueno que fueras por lo menos a esta, así ves a tus parientes y hasta te puedes llegar a enterar de algo interesante – Sirius chasco la lengua en un gesto de desacuerdo.

- ¿Y quien se quedara con Harry? –

- Bueno, pues tendrás que llevarlo contigo, yo no puedo por que tengo que ir al trabajo – dijo Remus levantándose para servir el desayuno.

- No creo que a James le haga gracia que lo lleve con mi familia, además, puede que se aburra, así que lo mejor es que me quede aquí con él, de seguro no esta de humor para ir a la casa de semejantes víboras –

- ¿Víboras? – ambos hombres se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Harry, quien los mirada con interés desde el quicio del comedor.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Sirius sonriendo incomodo.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí? – le pregunto Remus comprendiendo el incomodísimo de Sirius, pero aparentando mucho mejor que él.

- Acabo de llegar – respondió Harry sin prestar demasiada atención al comportamiento de ambos mientras se sentaba a la mesa al lado de su padrino.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Sirius.

- Bien – respondió Harry sin mucho animo.

- Estábamos hablando de que Sirius tiene que ir a una junta familiar, y como yo debo trabajar, entonces te llevara con él – le informo Remus sonriendo, cosa que causo que Sirius hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

- Ya entiendo por que dijiste víboras – comento Harry sin mucho interés, pues mas de una vez había escuchado a Sirius hablar de lo mal que le caía su familia.

Remus solo se limito a mirar a Sirius con desaprobación.

- Si bueno... – Sirius se movió incomodo sobre su silla ante la mirada de Remus - ¿Quieres ir Harry? Si no quieres no hay problema, siempre podemos quedarnos aquí haciendo cualquier otra cosa –

- Esta bien, a mi no me molesta – accedió Harry ocasionando en Sirius un gesto de frustración y en Remus uno de satisfacción.

* * *

- ¿Sabes, me hubiera ayudado mucho si le hubieras dicho a Remus que no querías venir, así yo habría tenido que quedarme cuidándote para que no te quedaras solo – comento Sirius aun con fastidio mientras se detenían en la entrada de la lujosa mansión. 

No era que estuviese enojado con Harry, jamás podría enojarse con él, mas bien estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberse negado cuando pudo, y como castigo ahora tenía que estar ahí y escuchar a su loca familia decir puras idioteces.

- Aun así Remus habría hallado la manera de hacerte venir, Pudo haberte dicho que podrías dejarme en casa de Neville – observo Harry sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

Sirius chasco la lengua molesto pero ya no dijo nada, su ahijado no sabia nada aun de la relación que estaba llevando con Remus, así que lo mejor era no decir nada por el momento.

Sin mucho animo toco el timbre y se acomodo a cierta distancia de la puerta esperando ansioso a que nadie abriera para poder marcharse, para su desgracia no fue así y un pequeño elfo domestico de enormes ojos verdes abrió las enormes puertas mirándoles asustado.

- ¿Traen invitación los señores? – pregunto temeroso.

- Aquí esta – dijo Sirius de mala gana entregando la invitación toda arrugada.

El elfo la leyó con atención antes de volver a mirarlos.

- Aquí dice que solo se invita al señor Sirius... –

- Es mi ahijado y va entrar¿Entendido? – interrumpió Sirius mirando con los ojos brillosos de rabia, cosa que hizo que el elfo diera dos pasos hacia atrás aterrado, sin duda no era la primera vez que lo trataban así al tener que recibir a la familia.

- Pero mi señora dijo que... –

- ¿Estas contradiciéndome sabandija de pacotilla...? –

- ¡Sirius! – le atajó Harry molesto al ver la forma tan injusta de tratar al elfo – Comprendo tu molestia al estar aquí, pero no puedes tratarlo así, no es justo – Sirius miro a su ahijado, pero antes de poder decir algo, una melosa voz femenina interrumpió.

- ¿Por que no me asombra que un niño de tan solo 6 años sea mas educado que tu, primo? – una hermosa mujer de cabello negro brillante apareció en el quicio de la puerta de un pasillo mirándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Hola Bellatrix – saludo Sirius con acidez.

- Me decepcionas primo, veo que no has cambiado en nada – dijo la mujer mirando a su primo, pero se detuvo al ver al pequeño que le acompañaba – Dime una cosa¿Si leíste bien la carta antes de venir? Decía que solo familia, a menos que este pequeño sea tu... –

- Es hijo de un amigo mío y lo estoy cuidando, pero como no tenía donde dejarlo tuve que traerlo, y si hay algún inconveniente nos marchamos ahora mismo – se apresuro a decir Sirius tomando a Harry de la mano dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes.

- No seas tonto primo – intervino Bellatrix mirando a Harry con una dulzura maliciosa, por lo que Sirius se puso inmediatamente delante de Harry obligando a su prima a volver su atención a él – Solo era una pregunta amistosa, hace años que no te vemos y pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa. Déjalos pasar Dobby – solo fue una indicación, pero el pequeño elfo se aparto asustado como si aquella mujer le hubiera gritado furiosa – Vamos, te llevare a donde están los demás - Sirius murmuro algo parecido a: _"Preferiría salir de este lugar cuanto antes"_ mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y seguía a Bellatrix por un largo y elegante pasillo.

Harry miro sobre su hombro al elfo.

- Creí que iríamos a casa de tu madre – inquirió Harry que en ocasiones anteriores había visto la casa de la madre de Sirius y no se parecía en nada a esa lujosa mansión.

- La invitaron me la mando mi madre, pero la reunión seria aquí en la casa de mi prima Narcisa, la esposa de Lucius Malfoy: Un cretino imbécil – le informo Sirius sin darle gran importancia a lo que decía.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un hermoso salón en donde había muchas personas vestidas elegantemente que conversaban entre si con educación y buen porte, mas lo que sorprendió a Harry no fue eso, había estado en muchas fiestas de gala como para sorprenderse de el buen comportamiento de los adultos, no, lo que le sorprendió fue el comportamiento de los pequeñines que se encontraban ahí: En fiestas elegantes a las que asistía, los niños se comportaban como tales, corrían y jugaban hablando en voz por de mas alta, mas en aquel lugar, los niños parecían pequeños adultos, algunos hablaban en voz baja, otros comían con mucho cuidado de no ensuciarse, y algunos mas solo estaban sentados con una postura muy elegante; El comportamiento de todos los presentes solo le hizo suponer a Harry una cosa: Ese era el tipo de familia que se sabia de memoria las reglas de etiqueta y las llevaba siempre a la practica para dejar entrever que eran una familia digna y respetuosa.

- Dan miedo¿Verdad? – inquirió Sirius mirando a todos los presentes con repugnancia, pero Harry no respondió, se limito a seguir contemplando.

Quizás en otras circunstancias le habría dado miedo aquello, pero también había asistido a muchas fiestas elegantes y aun que no usaba tan rígidamente las reglas de etiqueta como esas personas, se las sabia de memoria, además, él y Sirius venían vestidos para la ocasión, aun que al principio Harry había protestado de tener que ponerse la túnica de gala.

- ¡Sirius, que gusto verte! – Harry y Sirius se volvieron al escuchar aquella otra melosa voz femenina.

- Narcisa – saludo Sirius con la misma acidez con la que había saludado a Bellatrix.

- Vaya, parece que a ti ni el tiempo te arregla – comento la mujer deteniéndose y mirando a Sirius con ojo critico.

Era una mujer rubia, alta y delgada, y hubiera parecido guapa si no fuera por esa mueca de asco que hacia. De pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry a quien miraba sin poder disimular su asombro.

- ¿Es tuyo? – le pregunto a Sirius acercándose un poco mas a Harry.

- No, es de un amigo – respondió Sirius con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – le pregunto Narcisa con fingido interés.

- Me llamo Harry Potter, es un placer – saludo Harry haciendo gala de sus perfectos modales, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Narcisa, no solo por su apellido, si no por que a su edad sabia usar las complejas reglas de etiqueta con gran perfección, sin duda era un niño acostumbrado a eso. Sirius sonrió divertido al ver que su prima no tenía nada que criticar.

- La junta dará inicio en unos minutos Sirius – le dijo mirándolo molesta al notar la mirada divertida de este – Los pequeños no podrán estar aquí por que... –

- No hay problema, iré a donde los demás niños y esperare ahí – respondió Harry de inmediato y con la misma buena educación se despidió de Narcisa y se alejo hacia la puerta por la que salían los demás niños. Narcisa lo contempló sin poder disimular su asombro mientras Harry salía en perfecto orden tras el resto de los niños.

* * *

Harry salio junto con el resto de los niños, pero una vez ahí afuera permaneció cercas de la puerta, no quería alejarse demasiado y perderse en aquélla casa, la verdad era que no quería pasar mas tiempo del necesario en esa casa, la lujosa frialdad que la adornaban en verdad que asustaban. 

En aquellos momentos se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien lo observaba con interés mientras se acercaba con paso lento, casi cauteloso.

- Hola – Harry dio un respingo antes de volverse hacia el niño que le había hablado; Era el mismo niño rubio que había visto el día anterior en el Ministerio, y al cual Prudence había llamado: Draco.

- Hola – respondió sonriéndole por compromiso, cosa que no paso inadvertida por Draco, quien por mas raro que sonara, comprendía el por que del comportamiento de Harry.

- Encontré esto cuando salía del Ministerio – le informo metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su túnica de gala para sacar algo que cabía perfectamente en su puño – Intente buscar la manera de regresártela, pero no se me ocurrió nada... – el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando Draco abrió el puño y la pequeña Snitch apareció desplegando las alas y dejando ver las iniciales H. P. gravadas en ella.

Harry contemplo la Snitch durante algunos segundos antes de tomarla entre sus manos con sumo cuidado para evitar que se diera a la fuga. No podía creerlo.

- ¡Gracias! – Draco casi se cae de espaldas cuando Harry lo abrazo emocionado.

Durante algunos segundos Draco no supo como reaccionar, no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera abrazado con aquélla cálida ternura jamás, pero se sentía muy bien y la verdad no quería que terminara, sin embargo lo habían educado con gran rigidez, enseñándole que los sentimentalismos eran una tontería, y que era aun mas tonto mostrarlos en publico.

- Tranquilo, es solo una Snitch – le susurro apartándolo con cuidado, intentando hacer caso omiso al hueco que se formaba en su estomago ante la separación de aquel cálido sentimiento que jamás había podido experimentar hasta el momento.

- ¡No es solo una Snitch! – protesto Harry mirándolo molesto – Bueno, si es una Snitch, pero para mi es mas que eso... – el brillo que cubrió aquellos ojos verdes le hizo entender a Draco que había dicho algo que en verdad había lastimado los sentimientos de aquel niño.

- Lo siento, yo... Bueno, esa no fue mi intención – no supo por que lo hizo, jamás en su vida se había disculpada, mas en aquellos momentos y por alguna extraña razón sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, aun cuando aquello iba en contra de la rígida educación que había recibido desde que tenía 4 años: _"Un Malfoy jamás pide perdón, pues un Malfoy jamás comete errores"_

- No importa – respondió Harry fingiendo indiferencia, mas el brillo en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

- En verdad no fue esa mi intención – continuo Draco sin comprender aun por que se empeñaba en disculparse cuando jamás en su corta vida lo había hecho.

- No te preocupes, esta bien, y gracias por devolverme la Snitch – le dijo Harry sonriéndole ampliamente – Por cierto, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter – y le estiró la mano a Draco que lo contemplo indeciso.

- Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy – respondió por fin sonriéndole mientras estrechaba su mano; Una extraña alegría lo embargaba en aquellos momentos y aun que no sabia como describirla, lo hacia sentirse muy bien.

* * *

A media tarde ambos regresaron a casa, lo cual parecía tener de muy buen humor a Sirius. 

- ¿Cómo les fue? – les pregunto Remus cuando los vio salir de la chimenea: Primero a Harry y luego a Sirius.

- Fue lo peor que e vivido – comento Sirius con aquel tono molesto que empleaba siempre que se refería a su familia, mientras se sentaba en otro sillón frente a Remus que lo contemplaba divertido.

- ¿Y tu Harry? – le pregunto Remus, pero fue Sirius quien respondió mientras su ahijado se sentaba en el tercer sillón que rodeaba la mesita.

- Debe de estar enfadado de estar rodeado de tanto chiquillo fresa con cabeza hueca¿Verdad, Harry? – Harry solo asintió, no creí prudente decirle a su padrino que se había divertido mucho con uno de sus familiares cuando él los detestaba. Remus lo miro y sonrió levemente.

- Yo creo que el que mas se aburrió fuiste tu, Harry es un niño y por lo tanto puede entretenerse con mas facilidad inclusive con la cosa mas simple – comento como quien no quiere la cosa, por lo que de inmediato Harry y Sirius lo miraron, uno asombrado y el otro molesto.

- ¡Nadie puede divertirse con esa escoria de magos! – exclamo Sirius molesto.

Harry se encogió sobre el sillón, sin duda no era buena idea decirle a su padrino que se había hecho buen amigo de Draco Malfoy...

- Cálmate Sirius, no tienes por que ponerte así – le dijo Remus con aplomo mientras le dirigía una imperceptible mirada a Harry.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia donde estaba Harry, cosa que lo puso algo nervioso.

- Ya se – dijo Remus intentando llamar la atención del animago - ¿Por qué no vas a pedir algo para cenar? – Sirius lo miro de reojo molesto.

- Si, esa bien – respondió secamente y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Harry y Remus lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Al parecer tu si te divertiste¿Verdad, Harry? – Harry lo miro levemente asombrado, pero sin saber que decir – No te preocupes, eres libre de decidir con quién haces amistad, muy independiente de lo que piensen los que te rodean – los que le rodeaban, esas palabras quedaron muy gravadas en su mente...

- ¡Van a venir o no! – les llamo Sirius desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya vamos! – respondió Remus mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Remus... – le llamo Harry sin moverse del sillón.

- ¿Si? – pregunto el mago mirándole con interés.

- Encontré la Snitch... – le informo mientras la sacaba y se la mostraba sonriendo.

- Es bueno saberlo, de seguro estas contento¿Verdad? – inquirió Remus sonriéndole divertido. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Paso la primera semana y Harry siguió acompañando a Sirius al Ministerio, aun que de vez en cuando prefería quedarse con Neville por que estar rodeado de tantas brujas que solo querían mimarlo como bebe chiquito le enfada. 

- ¡Apresura o llegaremos tarde, Harry! – le llamo Sirius desde las escaleras.

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió Harry terminando de abrocharse la túnica para guardar la Snitch en la bolsa.

No había vuelto a ver a Draco después de la reunión familiar de su padrino, y por obvias razones no podía preguntarle a él directamente, de seguro si su padrino se enterara de que tiene relaciones amistosas con algún pariente de su familia se molestaría muchísimo.

- Ya – anuncio mientras bajaba las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus pequeños pies se lo permitían.

- Pues en marcha – le apremio Sirius acercándose a la chimenea mientras se acomodaba la capa.

Algunos minutos después Sirius y Harry llegaron al Cuartel General de Aurores, en donde aquel día había un caos especial: Todos los Aurores iban de aquí para allá, parecían especialmente preocupados y alterados.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sirius? – pregunto Harry mientras ambos intentaban llegar al cubículo de su padrino esquivando gente.

- Luego te lo explicare Harry – respondió Sirius al ver que Joshua se acercaba a ellos apresuradamente con varios documentos en mano.

- ¡Dios santo esto es un caos! – exclamo al llegar a donde ellos estaban mientras le extendía una hoja del periódico El Profeta - ¡Mas de 5 muertos, Sirius¡Y todos Muggles! –

- ¿Muertos? – repitió Harry mientras su padrino leía el titular del periódico que le acababan de dar.

- ¿Se sabe quien fue, Joshua? – pregunto dejando el periódico sobre su escritorio, por lo que Harry aprovecho para agarrarlo.

- No, usaron la maldición imperdonable: Avada Kedavra y sabes que esa no deja marca en la gente – respondió Joshua con un escalofrió – Para cuando llegamos ya no había rastro de quien pudo haber conjurado el hechizo, pero sabemos una cosa, no fue un solo mago, fueron cercas de 3... Y dejaron esa marca – señalo el periódico que acababa de agarrar Harry.

- Harry, no veas eso por favor – le pidió Sirius quitándole el ejemplar de El Profeta en donde se podía ver la imagen de una enorme calavera dibujada sobre el oscuro cielo mientras de su boca salía una serpiente que se enroscaba de manera macabra.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Harry sin poder contenerse después de que su padrino le quito el periódico.

- Aun no sabemos ni como llamarla – confeso Joshua avergonzado.

- Mira Harry, el Cuartel General de Aurores ahora tiene muchos problemas¿Por que no vas con Violeta al Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda? – le propuso Sirius hincándose para quedar a su misma altura.

- Esta bien – accedió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y dando media vuelta para salir del Cuartel general de Aurores.

Sabia perfectamente en donde se encontraba el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda por que mas de una vez su padre lo había llevado, y así era como conocía a Violeta, una bruja muy agradable y cariñosa, quizás a veces demasiado cariñosa para su gusto.

Encogido de hombros salió del Cuartel General de Aurores y se dirigió al elevador, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que aun estaba muy bajito como para alcanzar el botón de la séptima planta.

- Esto no puede ser – murmuro y se apresuro a salir del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran - ¿Cómo se supone que piensa Sirius que le haré para llegar a la séptima planta? – claro, una opción que tenía era quedarse ahí y esperar a que un mago usara el elevador para pedirle que presionara el botón por él, aun que eso podía tardar mucho.

Cruzándose de brazos se recargo en la pared aun lado del elevador esperando a que algún mago pasara, pero tras 10 minutos de esperar nadie paso.

- ¡Que nadie piensa usar el elevador! – exclamo molesto, pensando que después hablaría seriamente con Sirius sobre esto.

- Que estés bajito y no puedas presionar los botones de hasta arriba no es culpa de nadie – le dijo una voz conocida en tono burlón pero procurando no ser hiriente.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz, y para asombro suyo vio a Draco Malfoy que se acercaba sonriéndole divertido.

- ¡No es gracioso! – le espeto molesto.

- ¡Oh, claro que lo es! – respondió Draco ampliando aun mas su sonrisa - ¿A que piso querías ir? –

- Sirius me mando con Violeta a la séptima planta – explico con cierto fastidio.

- Si, me imagino que en el Cuartel General de Aurores deben de estar muy ocupados por los últimos atentados que hubo a Muggles hoy en la mañana – comento Draco.

- Así es – confirmo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – De saber que tendría que pasar el resto del día con Violeta me hubiera quedado en casa de Neville –

- Mi papa también anda algo ocupado debido a eso y me dijo que me anduviera por ahí en lo que él termina... ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos por aquí a platicar? Ninguno de los dos tenemos nada que hacer – le ofreció Draco mirándolo algo inseguro de lo que respondería.

- Mmm, me parece buena idea, de todas formas no tenía ganas de ir con Violeta – respondió Harry sonriendo divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Draco.

* * *

- Sirius¿Ya terminaste el reporte? – le pregunto una bruja bajita de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. 

- No Emma, aun me faltan algunas cosas – le dijo Sirius sin mirarla.

- No olvides que al terminar eso deberás ir a la zona de los disturbios por que requieren de tu presencia – le recordó mirándolo con severidad.

- Si, ya lo se – respondió con fastidio.

- Entonces apresúrate – le apremio la bruja antes de irse.

Sirius la arremedo cuando le dio la espalda.

* * *

- Si, es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde siempre, de hecho vivimos en la misma calle – le dijo Harry sonriéndole divertido mientras jugaba con la Snitch que traía en la mano. 

- Ya veo – respondió Draco mirando pensativo la Snitch.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Harry al verlo.

- No nada – respondió el rubio sin darle importancia mientras dirigía la vista hacia otro lado.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Harry mirándolo indagador.

- Si – se apresuro a responder secamente.

Harry creyó prudente no preguntar mas al respecto.

- Bueno, ya te conté algo de mi¿Que me dices de ti? – Draco lo miro asombrado.

- No hay nada que decir – respondió lacónicamente.

- ¿Nada? – repitió Harry mirándolo extrañado - ¿Seguro? –

- Si – volvió a responder cortante.

- ¿Ni un amigo...? –

- Los amigos no existen – le interrumpió de mala gana – Solo existen aquellas personas de las que puedes sacar algún provecho... – pero se detuvo al ver que Harry había dejado de caminar y lo miraba con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus verdes ojos - ¿Qué? –

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – le pregunto.

- Bueno yo... – sin saber por que, por primera vez en su corta vida dudaba en responder aquélla simple pregunta.

- Por que yo si te considero mi amigo... – confeso Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco lo miro con la boca abierta, en otras circunstancias habría dicho que eso no le importaba y que para él solo era alguien mas del montón, por que eso le había enseñado su padre, la gente solo servia si le podías sacar algo reprovecho, que no existían estupideces como la amistad o el amor, es mas, que un Malfoy no se enamoraba ni tenía amigos, solo jugaba con la gente y la utilizaba todo lo que podía...

- ¿Y por que me consideras tu amigo? Solo nos hemos visto tres veces a lo largo de la semana, no es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida – le dijo recordando lo que Harry le había dicho de aquel niño llamado Neville.

- Se que es extraño y de hecho no estoy seguro de poder explicarlo, pero una cosa es segura: Eres mi amigo y te agradezco mucho por que aparte me regresaste algo que es muy importante para mi – le dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – pregunto Draco sin comprender aun por que tanto cariño hacia una simple Snitch que cualquier persona podía comprar en una tienda de Artículos para Deportes Mágicos.

- Por que me la regalo mi papa – respondió Harry sosteniendo la Snitch sobre la palma de su mano con orgullo y cariño.

- Eso no justifica el hecho de que sea así de importante, estoy seguro de que tu papa te a regalado muchas otras cosas a lo largo de los años – repuso Draco no muy convencido.

- ¿A todo le tienes que buscar explicación? – le pregunto Harry de mala gana.

- Si – respondió Draco secamente.

Harry suspiro pero no dijo nada, claro que sabia por que apreciaba tanto esa diminuta e insignificante Snitch, pero al parecer Draco no lo comprendería, al parecer Draco no tenía nada que valorara de la misma manera que él y con el mismo sentimiento que él...

- ¿Acaso no hay algo que tu valores o aprecies? – le pregunto algo inseguro.

Draco tardo algunos segundos en responder.

- ...No... – dijo por fin mirando al suelo incomodo.

- ¿Ni un verdadero amigo? Me refiero a alguien en quien confíes plenamente, alguien a quien en verdad aprecies como amigo – inquirió Harry mirándolo con tristeza.

- ...No... – respondió Draco esquivando la verde mirada de Harry.

- A veces es difícil confiar en la gente por que no sabes si mienten o te dicen la verdad, pero también es bueno saber que cuentas con amigos que te apoyan en todo momento – comento Harry mirando hacia la pared como si hubiese algo realmente interesante ahí.

- No lo se... – dijo Draco sin mirarlo todavía.

- Vamos a jugar con la Snitch – propuso Harry intentando cambiar el incomodo tema.

Draco lo miro extrañado.

- Será divertido – se justifico Harry soltándola para dejarla alejarse.

La siguiente media hora se la pasaron jugando divertidos en busca de la Snitch hasta que cansados decidieron sentarse en unas sillas que había en el pasillo del Cuartel General de Aurores.

- Aquí estas Draco – ambos chicos se volvieron al escuchar aquélla voz, pero solo Draco la reconoció y se levanto de inmediato.

- Padre... –

- ¿En donde andabas, tengo mas de 5 minutos buscándote – le dijo mirándolo con reprobación.

- He estado con Harry, papa – explico Draco tratando de no parecer maleducado al dirigirse a su padre, pero pensando si había sido buena idea mencionar que había estado con Harry, pues sabia que su padre tenía gustos demasiado exigentes en lo referente a las amistades de que se rodeaba un Malfoy, y la verdad era que Harry le caía bien y no quería que su padre le prohibiera verlo.

- ¿Harry? – repitió Lucius posando sus grises ojos en Harry – Vaya, sin duda alguna tu debes ser Harry Potter, el hijo del gran James Potter – Harry frunció el ceño confuso, pues Lucius empleaba un tono sarcástico muy peculiar – Bueno, igual es hora de irnos, despídete de tu amigo y vamonos, Draco – y sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada atónita de su hijo.

- Bueno... ya me voy – le dijo a Harry aun intentando asimilar el hecho de que su padre no le había prohibido verle y muy al contrario lo había catalogado como "Su amigo".

- ¿Puedo escribirte? – pregunto Harry algo tímido.

- ¿Qué? Si, claro – accedió Draco emocionado ante la idea.

- Entonces nos mantendremos en contacto – le aseguro Harry sonriéndole mientras Draco se alejaba corriendo para alcanzar a su padre.

- Así que eres amigo del hijo del famoso jugador de Quidditch: James Potter – inquirió su padre cuando Draco lo alcanzo.

- Si... – respondió preguntándose que quería decir su padre con aquello.

- Sin duda una gran elección, Draco – comento su padre con el mismo tono frió e inexpresivo que tenía su voz.

- No comprendo padre¿Estas de acuerdo en que sea mi amigo? – pregunto aun confuso.

- Es verdad que el hijo de James es un "Sangre Mestiza", pero debemos recordar que los Potter fueron una familia de poderosos y respetables magos, eso sin mencionar que ahora son una de las familias mas ricas y famosas de la comunidad mágica, por lo tanto son demasiado influyente en el medio mágico – le dijo su padre mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo hacia el elevador – Aun que sigue siendo una lastima que ese idiota de James se halla casado con Lily Evans que es una "Sangre Sucia" teniendo mas de donde escoger, pero bueno, los Potter siempre los prefieren a ellos que son basura del Mundo Mágico... – Draco miro a su padre confuso pero no dijo nada, se sentía alegre de saber que no tenía que dejar de ser amigo de Harry.

* * *

11 años, aquella mañana Harry Potter cumplía 11 años, y fiel a su promesa había seguido en contacto con Draco por medio de cartas. No habían tenido muchas oportunidades de verse, pero su amistad se había hecho muy fuerte durante aquellos años, y cuando se veían platicaban de muchas cosas. 

Con suaves y limpios movimientos, la hermosa lechuza marrón se poso sobre el alfeizar de la ventana esperando a que le abrieran para permitirle pasar a dejar la carta de la que era portadora.

- Buenos días Lior – saludo alegremente Lily al abrirle la ventana para permitirle el paso.

La lechuza ingreso volando con su suave aleteo y se poso con elegancia sobre el respaldo de una de las silla vacías de aquélla mesa rectangular en donde bien podían caber 10 personas sin empujarse.

- ¡Vaya! El correo llego temprano esta mañana – dijo James sonriendo al ingresar al comedor mientras miraba a la lechuza con gran interés.

- Creo que trae la carta de Hogwarts – anuncio la pelirroja sonriéndole emocionada - ¿Y Harry? –

- Esta por bajar – respondió James quitándole la carta a la lechuza.

- ¿Me hablaban? – pregunto Harry apareciendo en el quicio del comedor. Los años habían hecho la diferencia, aun mantenía aquel aire inocente en sus verdes ojos que brillaban de sobremanera, eso sin mencionar lo guapo que se había puesto a tan corta edad.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – le dijo su madre dejando de acomodar los platos sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a su hijo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¡Mama, me ahogas! – se quejo Harry.

- Lo siento pequeño – se disculpo su madre sonriéndole.

- Feliz cumpleaños campeón – lo felicito su padre dándole también un abrazo – Por fin tienes 11 años y esto llego justo a tiempo – Harry contemplo extrañado la carta que su padre le extendía.

- ¡Es tu carta de Hogwarts, Harry! – exclamo su madre emocionada.

- ¿En serio! – pregunto sin poder creerlo - ¡Genial¡Se lo haré saber de inmediato a Draco! – y sin decir mas salió corriendo del comedor.

- ¿Draco? – inquirió James mirando a Lily.

- Ni idea – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su tarea de acomodar los platos sobre la mesa.

- Espero que no se refiera al hijo de Lucius Malfoy – comento James acomodándose en la silla pensativo – No conozco a ningún otro Draco que sea de su edad y que él pueda conocer... Aun que no estoy seguro de que el conozca a ese niño –

* * *

El día paso tan rápido y divertido que nadie lo sintió: Sirius, Remus, Peter y la familia Longbottom asistieron a la celebración que le hicieron James y Lily a Harry, y entre los mejores regalos que recibió figuró la nueva y mas novedosa Nimbus 2000, regalo de James que sin duda supero a los demás. 

- Es genial! – exclamo Neville viéndola asombrado cuando él y Harry se sentaron en la sala junto con Sirius, Remus y James.

Lily y Alice (La madre de Neville) se encontraban en la cocina terminando de preparar el postre, pero Frank (El padre de Neville) y Peter habían tenido que abandonar la celebración antes de tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo: El padre de Neville al igual que su esposa eran Aurores, mientras que Peter trabaja en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Mágia.

- Sin duda una de las mejores escobas – comento Sirius sonriendo divertido al ver a ambos niños.

- En Hogwarts tendrás mas espacio para poder utilizarla – dijo Remus pensativo.

- ¿Intentaras entrar al equipo de la Casa que te toque, Harry? – le pregunto su padre mirándolo con una mezcla de interés y orgullo.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Harry mirándolo sonriente – Y voy a intentar ganar la posición de Buscador –

- Con los antecedentes que tienes no la tendrás nada difícil – aseguro Sirius sonriendo – Tu padre demostró ser el mejor Buscador de todos durante los Mundiales –

James le sonrió agradecido.

- ¿Y tu Neville? – le pregunto Remus mirándolo con interés. Todos lo miraron.

- También intentare ingresar al equipo de Quidditch de mi Casa, pero buscare la posición de Guardián – respondió Neville sonriendo.

- Pues espero que ambos logren ingresar a la Casa de Gryffindor y al equipo de Quidditch – les deseó Remus sonriéndole.

- Pues yo veo difícil eso de que los dejen ingresar al equipo de Quidditch estando en primero, casi todos los jugadores entran estando en quinto – comento James pensativo.

- Pues quizás quien le batalle será Neville, pero Harry tiene antecedentes históricos y es muy buen jugador, quizás a él le den una oportunidad – opino Sirius mirando primero a Harry y luego a Neville – No lo digo en mal plan Neville, es solo que viendo como están las cosas... –

- Pero el punto es que los dos harán su mejor esfuerzo para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, sea en el año que sea – se apresuro a decir Remus sonriendo.

Ambos chicos asintieron sonriendo.

- Ya esta listo el postre, será mejor que vengan – les aviso Alice asomándose a la sala sonriente.

Media hora después Alice y Neville tuvieron que irse a casa por que Frank había llamado a su esposa avisándole que debía estar en casa para recibir unos documentos de suma importancia que debía revisar, y como ya era algo tarde no permitió que Neville se quedara.

- Bueno, fue una fiesta muy buena – opino Sirius mientras terminaba su postre sentado a la mesa con James, Lily, Remus y Harry.

- Y pronto Harry ingresara a Hogwarts – comento James mirando a su hijo orgulloso.

- Si¿No te sientes emocionado, Harry? – le pregunto su madre mirándolo tiernamente mientras le revolvía con cariño el ya de por si alborotado cabello.

Harry solo asintió, pues en aquellos momentos un halcón ingreso por la ventana abierta y se poso en el respaldo de la silla de Harry con una carta en el pico.

- ¡Por fin respondió! – exclamo Harry emocionado mientras le quitaba la carta a aquella águila.

- ¿De quien es? – pregunto su padre curioso.

- De Draco – respondió Harry sin darle importancia mientras continuaba con la labor de desatarle la carta, razón por la que no se percato de las miradas que intercambiaron los 4 adultos.

- Harry... Cuando dices Draco¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? – inquirió su padre preguntándose si en verdad quería saber la respuesta.

- Si – respondió Harry logrando quitarle la carta al águila, razón por la cual el ave se apresuro a marcharse orgullosa por haber cumplido con su tarea.

- ¿Y como es que conoces a el hijo de Lucius? – quiso saber su papa.

- Pudieron haberse visto en el Ministerio – propuso Sirius de inmediato; Parecía nervioso e incomodo.

- Pero Harry casi nunca va al Ministerio – dijo Lily pensativa.

- Pues quizás en alguna de las pocas veces que James lo llevo – cada vez Sirius parecía mas nervioso.

- No, lo conocí cuando Sirius me llevo a casa de su familia hace 5 años... – demasiado tarde: Sirius que había levantado las manos para hacerle señas a Harry de que no dijera nada las bajo lamentándose el no haberle dicho nunca que no comentara aquello con sus padres.

- ¡Llevaste a Harry con tu familia! – exclamo James mirándolo molesto mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Bueno, es que se suponía que estaría todo el tiempo conmigo... – se defendió Sirius.

- ¡Con tu familia! – repitió James aun mirándolo molesto.

- ¡No sabia que lo sacarían de la habitación! – repuso Sirius sin saber que mas decir mientras se levantaba también de su silla.

- ¡Pudieron haberle hecho algo! – volvió a exclamar James sin dejar de fruncir el ceño molesto.

- ¡Yo le dije a Remus que no te haría gracia que lo llevara pero él insistió! – Remus casi se atraganta con la taza de té que estaba bebiendo al escuchar lo que Sirius acababa de decir.

- ¿Yo! – exclamo entre sorprendido y molesto levantándose.

- ¡Te dije que a James no le gustaría nada que llevara a Harry! – se apresuro a decir Sirius señalándolo.

- ¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR LOS TRES! – exclamo de pronto Lily alzando la voz sobre la de los 3 hombres que la miraron entre asombrados y asustados. James mas asustado que asombrado.

- Es verdad no creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso – repuso Remus guardando la compostura algo avergonzado mientras volvía sentarse, cosa que también hicieron James y Sirius.

- No creo que tengamos el derecho de prohibirle a Harry la amistad de Draco... – comenzó Lily, pero James bufo molesto, cosa por la cual Lily le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa – Así que lo mejor será simplemente advertirle que clase de gente es esa familia – Sirius tosió algo que se escucho mas a "Escoria", y esta vez fue Remus quien le propino un buen puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

- El caso es... – comenzó Remus dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a James y a Sirius - ...Que la familia Malfoy tiene la reputación de ser demasiado selectiva con sus amistades – Harry lo miro confuso.

- Veras cariño – le dijo su madre intentando explicar un poco mejor lo dicho por Remus – Lo que sucede es que las familias Malfoy y Black se distinguen por el orgullo que sienten hacia su "Limpieza de Sangre"¿Comprendes? Gente como esa no suele relacionarse con Magos hijos de Muggles o Magos que pueden llegar a tener parentesco con Muggles, para ellos esa gente es de un rango inferior, gente que no merece llamarse mago –

- Es gente como esa la que los llama "Sangre Sucia" y "sangre Mestiza"¿Verdad? – pregunto Harry comenzando a comprender el punto de su madre.

- Así es Harry, esos términos tan ofensivos son los que suele usar gente como la familia Malfoy o la familia Black, ya que se creen mas dignos y respetables – respondió su madre con seriedad.

- Pero Draco es diferente, no es como su familia... –

- ¡Todos son iguales, Harry! – le interrumpió Sirius cáusticamente – No hay ni uno solo de esa familia que sea humilde, no rodeado de todos esos... – pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Remus volvió a darle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Tu eres diferente y vienes de esa familia! – protesto Harry molesto.

Sirius se quedo callado sin saber que decir mientras todos miraban a Harry con seriedad.

- Escucha Harry – hablo por fin James mirando a su hijo con aplomo – No creas que con esto te decimos que debes terminar tu amistad con ese chico, tienes todo el derecho de elegir tus amistades; Lo que queremos es que comprendas el ambiente en el que vive Draco y eso puede influenciarlo mucho – Harry miro a su padre con tristeza, comprendía muy bien lo que intentaban decirle, pero se había hecho tan buen amigo de Draco durante aquellos 5 años que no lo podía creer capaz de comportarse como su familia, el era distinto y lo sabia... ¿O no?

* * *

Para finales de agosto Harry visito el Callejos Diagon en compañía de sus padres para comprar todo lo necesario para su ingreso a Hogwarts; Ya habían comprado la varita y algunos libros, y mientras su madre terminaba de comprar los ingredientes para la clase de pociones, James lo acompaño a comprar las túnicas para el colegio. 

- Iré a pagar, espera aquí – le indico su padre mientras se acercaba a la caja para pagar.

Harry se quedo en donde su padre le había indicado mientras paseaba la mirada por la tienda de túnicas cuando el sonido de la campañilla de la puerta anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente lo obligo a mirar quien era la persona que acaba de ingresar. Era una chica de su misma edad; Su enmarañado cabello castaño era del mismo color que sus ojos.

- Buenos días – le saludo Harry sonriendo.

- Buenos días – respondió la chica mirándolo con cierta desconfianza. Llevaba cargando algunos libros y la alargada caja que contenía su varita.

- Te ayudo... – se ofreció Harry apresurándose a quitarle algunas de las cosas que cargaba.

La chica al inicio pareció rehusarse, mas al ver la amabilidad del chico, termino accediendo y dejando de un lado su desconfianza.

- Muchas gracias – respondió sonriéndole.

- No te preocupes. Veo que también será tu primer año – inquirió sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto asombrada.

- Bueno, acabas de comprar tu varita y estos libros serán los mismos que yo llevare – respondió Harry sonriendo.

- Ya veo... –

- Me llamo Harry Potter, mucho gusto – se presento.

- ¡Caracoles hervidos, eres Harry Potter, el hijo del famoso James Potter, el mejor jugador de Quidditch! – exclamo Hermione al reconocer a Harry mientras lo miraba asombrada.

- Si, él es mi padre – respondió Harry sonriéndole divertido: Ya estaba acostumbrado a causar ese impacto al presentarse, aun que no dejaba de incomodarle un poco.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger – se presento la chica emocionada.

* * *

- ¡No te creo! – exclamo Hermione sonriendo divertida mientras caminaba al lado de Harry por el Callejón Diagon. 

- Si, ya lo veras – afirmo Harry sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba con delicadeza por la calle concurrida de magos.

Hermione era hija de Muggles y como no conocía el Callejos Diagon, por lo que Harry se había ofrecido a darle un pequeño Tour después de terminar las compras, así que después de llevar las cosas a El Caldero Chorreante, salieron a pasear.

- ¡Ey¡Harry! – Harry y Hermione se detuvieron cuando Harry escucho aquélla voz levemente familia.

- ¡Draco! - exclamo al ver al rubio acercarse sonriendo, pero éste se detuvo al ver a Hermione de la mano de Harry.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir – dijo dándose media vuelta.

- ¡No, espera! – le pidió Harry agarrándolo por la muñeca – No estas interrumpiendo, solo le estaba enseñando a Hermione el Callejón Diagon, si quieres puedes acompañarnos –

- ¿Enseñándole? – repitió Draco confuso - ¿Acaso nunca ha venido? –

- Es que es la primera vez que viene al Mundo Mágico y no conoce muchos lugares – explico Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Es la primera vez que viene al Mundo Mágico? – repitió Draco mirando a Hermione repentinamente con cara de asombro y asco - ¿Acaso es hija de Muggles? –

Hermione esquivo la mirada de Draco y se escondió detrás de Harry, quién no paso inadvertido aquel gesto por parte del rubio.

- Si, es hija de Muggles¿Por que? – pregunto mirándolo fríamente.

- No sabia que tuvieras esos gustos, Harry – inquirió Draco mirándolo también con cierta repulsión – Siempre te considere de mejor clase como para juntarte con magos "Sangre Sucia" –

- ¡Discúlpate inmediatamente por lo que acabas de decir, Draco! – exclamo Harry mirándolo molesto - ¡Lo que acabas de decir es ofensivo y no tienes derecho de llamarla así! –

- Y los defiendes – dijo mirándolo asombrado – Quizás me equivoque al juzgarte... –

- Quizás el que se equivoco fui yo – espeto Harry molesto – Creí que en verdad eras diferente de tu familia –

- Soy un Malfoy al final de cuentas, Harry – le siseo dando un paso hacia él con tono amenazante para después dar media vuelta y alejarse dignamente.

- ¡No, eres un imbécil! – le grito Harry colérico.

- Por favor Harry, no te enojes con tu amigo por mi culpa, en verdad a mi no me molesta... – le dijo Hermione con la mirada fija al suelo, pero éste pudo notar sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas.

- No llores Hermione, no vale la pena, además, él no es mi amigo...Nunca lo fue en realidad... – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras le daba unas palmaditas para animarla, pues se sentía culpable de lo que acababa de suceder y del mal rato que había pasado la chica...

* * *

Al llegar el 1º de Septiembre, James, Lily, Sirius y Remus acompañaron a Harry a la estación King's Cross para despedirlo en el anden 9 ¾ donde tomaría el tren escarlata junto con el resto de los chicos que asistirían a Hogwarts aquel año. 

Pasar el anden fue muy fácil, y aquello provoco una rara pero agradable sensación en Harry¡Por fin asistiría a Hogwarts!

- ¡Harry! – aquélla era la de voz de Hermione, que al verlo corrió para saludarlo.

- Hola, Hermione – la saludo Harry cuando se acerco en compañía de sus padres que de inmediato se presentaron a los padres de Harry, a Sirius y Remus.

- ¡Estoy emocionada! – exclamo la chica mirándolo sonriente, pero Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues alguien a lo lejos comenzó a gritar su nombre y muchas otras cosas...

- ¡Harry¡Harry, por aquí¡Soy Neville, Harry! – si, sin duda alguna Harry reconocía la voz de Neville en cualquier lado, pero era algo incomodo escucharlo gritar teniéndolo a tan solo medio metro de distancia - ¡Estoy súper emocionado¡Nuestro primer año, Harry! –

- Creo que ya puedes dejar de gritar Neville, te escuchamos perfectamente – le dijo Harry sonriéndole incomodo, aun que no era el único, Hermione y los seis adultos que los rodeaban le miraban sonriendo incómodos, y ni que decir de los padres de Neville que venían detrás de él rojos de vergüenza pero súper orgullosos.

- Es mejor que suban – les apremio Lily e cuanto el tren silbo anunciando su pronto partida.

- Es verdad, si suben ahora tendrán tiempo de buscar un compartimiento vació – afirmo Alice sonriéndoles.

La despedida no tardo mas de 10 minutos pero fue muy emotiva, sobre todo viniendo de las mujeres que abrazaron a sus hijos al borde del llanto, de hecho James tuvo que separar a Lily de Harry para que éste pudiera subir al tren.

- ¡Cuídense mucho! – les pidió Alice cuando los 3 volvieron a asomarse para despedirse una vez mas antes de que la maquina avanzara.

- ¡Y pórtense bien, Harry! – exclamo Lily enfatizando el nombre de su hijo mientras lo miraba con severidad.

James y Sirius que se encontraban detrás de Remus y Lily comenzaron a hacer exagerados movimientos con los brazos negando lo que la pelirroja acababa de indicarles.

Harry, Neville y Hermione sonrieron divertidos.

- Esta bien, mama – accedió Harry dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que la maquina de vapor comenzaba a moverse.

* * *

Harry, Neville y Hermione regresaron al compartimiento y pasaron un buen rato platicando animadamente sobre lo que encontrarían al llegar a Hogwarts y toda la cantidad de conjuros que ahora podían hacer, inclusive aprovecharon para demostrar los conjuros que eran capaces de hacer, pues durante el trayecto del tres se les tenía permitido usar mágia. 

Harry y Neville sabían muchos conjuros que la mayoría aprendería hasta segundo o tercer curso, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione, pues ella había leído varios conjuros, pero solo podía hacer la mitad de los que ellos hacían.

- También esta el hechizo convocador – dijo Neville señalando un libro que Hermione tenía en el regazo – _¡Accio libro!_ – el libro voló hasta las manos de Neville ante el asombro de Hermione.

- Yo lo he intentado pero aun no lo controlo – confeso sonriéndoles mientras intentaba recuperar el libro usando el mismo conjuro, mas el libro se cayó al suelo a mitad del camino.

- Quizás no te concentras como debes – opino Harry a tiempo que los tres reían animadamente, mas alguien interrumpió sus risas al llamar a la puerta.

Era un chico pelirrojo de apariencia torpe y olvidadizo.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Neville mientras los tres lo miraban curiosos.

- Les molesta si me siento con ustedes... Es que... El tres esta lleno... – explico revolviéndose incomodo en su lugar. Daba la impresión de que temía que lo fueran a echar.

- Claro – respondió Harry levantándose sonriente – Pasa y siéntate – Neville y Hermione sonrieron para dar muestra de que aceptaban lo dicho por Harry, así que el pelirrojo entro al compartimiento y se sentó al lado de Hermione sonriéndoles agradecido y algo aliviado.

- ¡Yo te conozco! – exclamo de pronto Neville – Te he visto en el Ministerio, tu padre es Arthur Weasley y trabaja en El Departamento Contra el Uso de Objetos Muggles¿No es así? –

- Si – respondió Ron sonriendo avergonzado.

- A mi también te me hacías conocido – comento Harry sonriéndole divertido – Mira, el es Neville Longbottom – Neville le extendió la mano para saludarlo – Ella es Hermione Granger – Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa que produjo en el pelirrojo cierto rubor que cubrió sus mejillas – Y yo soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto –

- A ti si te conozco, te he visto en el Ministerio en otras ocasiones – le dijo Ron mirándole tímidamente. Harry solo sonrió.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de muchas cosas y demostrando los conjuros que eran capaces de hacer: Harry y Neville destacaban asombrosamente con la cantidad de conjuros que sabían y dominaban a la perfección; Hermione no se quedaba atrás con los conjuros que sabia, pues aun que no eran ni la mitad de los que sabían Harry y Neville, los dominaba perfectamente; Ron fue el único que se mantuvo al marguen, pues no sabia hacer ningún conjuro, y aun que conocía algunos, no podía hacerlos o los hacia mal.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí tenemos a el gran Harry Potter y sus rarezas, quiero decir, amigos – Harry cerro los ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente y dirigir su mirada a la puerta que se había quedado abierta después de que Ron entrara, conocía muy bien esa voz, pero esperaba equivocarse.

Draco Malfoy los observaba desde el quicio de la puerta sonriéndoles con desprecio y superioridad acompañado por dos niños un poco mas altos y robustos que parecían tener la complexión de gorilas.

- Ahora si estoy convencido de que te gusta rodearte de gente rara, Potter – comento Draco con tono burlón y despectivo mientras contemplaba a Ron y Hermione – Mira que juntarte con magos de clase tan baja como los Weasley... – Ron bajo la mirada avergonzado – ...Y ni que decir de los "sangre Sucia" –

- ¡Largo de aquí, Malfoy! – espeto Harry levantándose molesto.

- Ve a molestar a otro lado, Malfoy – dijo Neville que también se había levantado y parecía molesto.

- No sabia que a los Longbottom también les gustara rodearse de la escoria del mundo mágico – comento sonriendo despectivamente.

- No Malfoy, no nos gusta rodearnos de la escoria del mundo mágico, por eso no somos tus amigos – le dijo Harry mirándolo mas que molesto; En aquellos instantes sus verdes ojos brillaban de rabia, quería golpearlo, lastimarlo para que sintiera lo que él sentía al ser traicionado de aquella manera por quién creía su amigo, pues en verdad pensó que era diferente y le dolía aceptar que se había equivocado, que Draco Malfoy no era su amigo y que nunca lo fue, que quizás solo lo había utilizado¿Qué no era eso lo que el mismo Draco le había dicho años atrás? _"Los amigos no existen, solo existen aquellas personas de las que puedes sacar algún provecho..." _

- ¿Sabes Potter? Mi papa tenía razón en algo, a ustedes les fascina rodearse de gentuza que no vale la pena y que solo esta con ustedes en busca de algo de honor o respeto – le espeto Draco mirándolo amenazadoramente; En aquel momento toda esperanza de volver a hacer amigos se había esfumado en Draco, pues por segunda vez Harry había demostrado que prefría la amistad de un mago de baja clase a la amistad de un mago de la alta sociedad como lo era un Malfoy, sobre todo era eso lo que le molestaba, que lo había cambiado por esa basura de gente... Pero no era de asombrarse, tiempo atrás su padre se lo había dicho¿O no? _"Los Potter siempre los prefieren a ellos que son basura del Mundo Mágico..."_

Aquélla tarde Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se convirtieron en enemigos declarados, marcando su territorio y diferencias, peleando por ser quien sobresaliera, por aclarar cual de los dos era el mejor, por demostrar quien se había equivocado ese día...

**End Flash Back**

Si, recordaba todo eso, recordaba que fue amigo de Draco durante gran tiempo, pero no podía llamar amistad a aquello¿Verdad? Al final Draco jamás fue su amigo, solo lo uso como ahora usaba a todos esos idiotas que lo rodeaban...

- ¿Harry¿Me estas escuchando? – la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus profundos y mas secretos pensamientos.

- ¿Eh¿Qué decías? – le pregunto mirándola algo desorientado, pues se había dejado perder en aquel mar de recuerdos aparentemente mas tiempo del necesario, pues Hermione, Neville e incluso Ron estaban de pie con las mochilas al hombro.

- Que tenemos clase de Pociones¿Acaso no iras? –

- Quizás esta planeando como escaparse del castigo que Tom les esta preparando a él y a Malfoy – comento Neville burlón.

- Bueno fuera que hubiera una manera de librarse de ese castigo – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y tomando su mochila para salir de la sala común junto con sus amigos rumbo a su clase de pociones, intentando volver a sepultar aquel recuerdo en lo mas profundo de su memoria, en donde había permanecido por mas de 3 años...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_¡Uf! Por fin lo termine _**

**_Esta largo ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, es que era la introduccion a un Mundo Alterno de como hubiera sido la vida de Harry Potter y compañia si Voldemort no hubiese existido desde antes de que él naciera, asi que contenia datos importantes que debian ser explicados en el primer capitulo, aun que descuiden, como el titulo de la historia lo dice: Al Final No Todo Cambia..._**

**_La idea surguio un dia cuando platicaba con una amiga, y como ella me ayudo a fomentar la narrativa y los hechos, pues creo justo que se haga cargo de parte de la historia, asi que este sera un Finc Compartido (Si Malfoy, escuchaste bien, tendras que hacerte cargo del siguiente capitulo... ¡Sorpresa¿A poco no te gusta mi sorpresita? n.n)_**

**_Dado que este sera un Finc Compartido, la narratica cambiara capitulo a capitulo; A mi me toco el primero, pero Malfoy escribira el que sigue, asi que esperemos que no se tarde mucho (Por que luego tarda años...Y sabes que es verdad, Malfoy...¬¬)_**

**_Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo de esta divertida y entretenida historia, yo me despido por de mientras, se cuidan y dejan Reviews! n.n_**

**_Atte: Lilit Yuu (Potter) y Aya Katze (Malfoy) n.n_**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:_ CUANDO NADA PUEDE SALVARTE_**

El pasillo se lleno de murmullos mientras los estudiantes se apartaban para despejarle el paso a él y sus acompañantes; Las miradas se desplazaban de Crabbe y Goyle a Zabini y Pansy, mas al final la atención terminaba centrada en la cabecilla de aquel grupo, en el peligroso y siempre admirado príncipe de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.

Algunos le miraban con admiración, otros con odio, algunos mas con temor, pero al final casi todos le miraban con deseo...

Nadie pasaba por alto el poder e influencias que el príncipe de Slytherin tenía sobre casi todo Hogwarts a sus 13 años, inclusive los alumnos de cursos superiores le temían y respetaban. Todos temían lo que él o sus "amigos" podían ser capaces de hacer si se lo proponían, de hecho era aquel grupo específicamente el que daba aquel prestigio y poder tan especial a la casa Slytherin, prestigio y poder que casi nadie se atrevía a retar, pues sin duda había algunos que no temían retar aquel poder, ya que estaban a la altura...

De pronto el pasillo se lleno de murmullos de excitación cuando un grupo casi igual de pequeño que el de Slytherin apareció del lado contrario del pasillo caminando sin titubear al ver al grupo de Slytherin que tampoco dejo de avanzar.

Tal y como había pasado con Draco, los alumnos que estorbaban el paso a aquel segundo grupo se aparto intentando alejarse cuanto antes, pues si había alguien que no temía el poder o las influencias del rubio o el resto de los Slytherin, ese era aquel grupito de Gryffindor que tenía a la cabeza a Harry Potter.

Todo mundo sabía que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy era enemigos acérrimos y un encuentro en los pasillos solo significaba algo: Una pelea segura. Los que temía quedar en el lugar en que se encontraran ambos grupos mejor decidían alejarse sin meterse en el camino de ninguno, era la única manera de salir bien librado de eso: Fingiendo que no estabas ahí

Pero que tenemos aquí… es Potter y su grupo de inútiles… - Dijo Draco mientras se paraba imponente frente a Harry

- Malfoy… - Respondió Harry mirando despectivamente a éste.

- Potter… - Dijo a su vez Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Lárgate Malfoy! – Le espeto Neville intentando pasarlo de largo, sin embargo Blaise se interpuso sonriendo con malicia.

- Mira Potter, parece que tus cachorros tienen miedo. – comento Draco sin apartar la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas que lo miraban amenazantes.

- Tal vez es solo que nosotros somos más listos que ustedes y tratamos de evitar una tonta pelea. – Señalo Hermione mientras se ponía al lado de Harry.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, estúpida Sangre sucia – le respondí Pansy Parkinson, quien también se puso del lado de Draco y la miraba despectivamente.

- ¿Y de que sirve ser un sangre pura si no son más que basuras como personas? – Dijo Harry sin despegar tampoco la mirada de aquellos ojos plateados.

El grupo Slytherin se tenso molesto ante la ofensa. Draco se acerco aún más a Harry y murmuro venenosamente:

- No nos confundas Potter, no todos los magos sangre pura caminamos por la escuela con ropa de segunda mano.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, el rostro de Ron enrojeció haciéndolo tan rojo como su cabello; Los Slytherin rieron divertidos. Harry y Draco se miraron fijamente por un momento, y al siguiente ambos tenían las varitas afuera apuntándose directamente.

Los curiosos retrocedieron, ambos rivales eran conocidos por saber una amplia variedad de hechizos para lastimar al otro, sin embargo, todos se quedaron para presenciar una de las tan conocidas pero peligrosas peleas Potter-Malfoy.

- ¡Malfoy, Potter¡Bajen las varitas en este momento! – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de mirarse, ambos obedecieron. Los curiosos suspiraron resignados y poco a poco fueron entrando al aula de pociones. Harry y Draco fueron los últimos y al ir entrando el maestro de pociones les lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

- Hoy haremos una pócima para encoger. – Con un movimiento de varita los ingredientes se encontraban anotados en la pizarra. – Comiencen.

La mano de Ron se levanto tímidamente.

- ¿Si, Weasley? -

- Pro-profesor Crouch… podría ir a mi... olvide mi… - murmuro avergonzado.

- Vaya Weasley, vaya¡pero no tarde!-

- Si. – Dijo al profesor Crouch.

Ron salio rápidamente, y el joven profesor de cabellos color paja suspiro resignado.

Cabello color paja, piel blanca, claros ojos azules, Bartemius Crouch Jr. Era el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts desde hacia ya 8 años. Pero aquello no había sido fácil, a pesar de ser el hijo del ministro de magia, había tenido que esperar para poder tomar el puesto. Una Maestría en pociones, la presión que había ejercido a su padre y la que este a su vez había ejercido sobre Dumbledore rindieron frutos después de 3 años, pero lo había conseguido, a sus 20 años tenia un puesto como maestro de pociones.

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que Crouch Jr. Tuviera tanto empeño en tomar aquel puesto, después de todo, su padre era admirado por su gran trabajo como ministro, y de haber seguido sus pasos era seguro que habría sido nombrado ministro en cuanto su padre dejara el cargo.

La familia Crouch era respetada y admirada en el mundo Mágico. Bartemius Crouch había escalado puestos de manera rápida, su habilidad para tomar buenas decisiones no había pasado en alto para nadie, era un mago que poseía valores admirables y se tomaba muy enserio su papel a la hora de los problemas. Amelia Crouch era una dama en toda regla. Educada, elegante y bondosa, siempre acompañaba a su marido a todos lados. Bartemius Crouch Jr. Por otro lado, era el claro ejemplo de hijo perfecto, calificaciones envidiables en la escuela, el alumno modelo con los maestros, un joven agradable en todas las reuniones importantes a las que su padre llevaba, inteligente, amable y atractivo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un joven atractivo y de ser buen partido, Barty Crouch Jr. Nunca había sido visto con ninguna chica, y las jóvenes que se aventuraban a declararle sus sentimientos siempre eran rechazadas amablemente.

La gente siempre creía que la razón era por que estaba muy enfocado en su trabajo, siempre ocupado, siempre metido en aquel colegio, siempre estudiando mas acerca de pociones, siempre con él, con él que la gente consideraba su mejor amigo, con él que lo hizo convertirse en lo que era ahora, con él por que él llego a ser lo que era ahora, su amante…

Sonrió mientras pasaba distraídamente entre los calderos inspeccionando (Ron había tirado rápidamente algo al verlo, ya verificaría).

Él siempre había creído que Barty jugaba, que solo era una obsesión juvenil, bien, había tenido 10 años para demostrarle que aquel amor era algo mas que una obsesión juvenil, que aquel amor era algo mas que lujuria, que por aquel amor era capaz de todo, tan solo por poder estar a su lado.

Claro que había pensando en seguir los pasos de su padre, desde chico le admiraba, admiraba su fuerza, su firmeza, pero cuando lo conoció a él, su padre pareció nada comparado a su lado, por que también había fuerza, pero esta no era impulsiva era elegante, por que había firmeza, pero esta no dejaba duda, a pesar de la suavidad con que las palabras eran pronunciadas, y cayo a sus pies, cayo por que este ser rezumbaba poder por todas partes, por que a pesar de haberse criado en un orfanato, era tan educado, tan inteligente, tan imponente, por que él era fuerza, y Barty Crouch Jr, siempre había amado la fuerza.

Unos golpes sobre la puerta lo trajeron al presente, y se sorprendió un poco al ver al objeto de sus pensamientos apoyado ligeramente en el marco de la puerta.

- Tom… - Murmuro todavía sorprendido.

- Profesor Crouch – Dijo firmemente Tom recordándole donde se entraban.

- Profesor Ryddle – Respondió Barty recuperando la compostura. – ¿A que debo su visita?

- Necesito que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy vengan conmigo. Es acerca de su castigo. – Sonrió el ver como la cara de desconcierto de Harry cambiaba a fastidio. Draco simplemente se había puesto serio.

- En ese caso… - Barty se acerco al caldero de Harry y revolvió la mezcla un par de veces. – Buen color, apuesto que en cuanto termine de hervir quedara perfecta. Puede irse.

- Malfoy. – dijo antes de revolver también el caldero de Malfoy mientras este miraba con aparente calma. – Buen color también. Déjela hervir. Perfecto. Puede irse.

Tanto Potter como Malfoy comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, sin embargo para el profesor Crouch no paso desapercibida la mirada desilusionada de Draco tras sus comentarios, por lo que ayudando a Malfoy a cerrar un frasco de belladona murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharle.

- La tuya era mucho mejor.

El cuerpo de Draco se tenso un poco ante la sorpresa y lentamente subió el rostro hasta dedicarle una sonrisa orgullosa a su profesor.

Tom espero aun recargado en el marco de la puerta hasta que ambos estudiantes salieron del aula, y antes de que perderse detrás de ellos le dirigió a Barty una mirada que solo significaba una cosa, había visto lo que Barty había hecho y no le había gustado nada.

Barty sonrió pensando que tal vez tendría que "disculparse" con el mas tarde. Su sonrisa termino cuando Ron Weasley hizo explotar su 3 caldero en lo que iba del año.

* * *

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle miraba a Draco despectivamente mientras este camina junto a Harry hacia los invernaderos.

Si bien Tom no consideraba que Draco fuera, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un rival para él, tampoco aceptaba la idea de que aquel peligrosamente atractivo rubio intentara robar algo que era suyo.

Varias veces en la privacidad de su habitación, Barty había reído cuando él había comentado "distraídamente" acerca de ese extraño aprecio que Draco parecía tenerle. Barty siempre cortaba la conversación diciendo que Draco no era más que un niño. Pero un niño Malfoy no era cualquier cosa. él conocía la familia Malfoy desde hacia ya varios años, Lucius Malfoy y él llevaban muy bien relación, sin embargo eso no evitaba que se diera cuenta de la forma en que este se manejaba, donaciones por aquí y por allá, abrían puerta en varios lugares, las acciones generosas escondiendo siempre las oscuras intenciones. Con Lucius como padre, pensar que Draco era fanático de las pociones por amor al arte era difícil de creer. Además, si alguien sabía mas de lo extrañas que podían volverse ese tipo de relaciones profesor-alumno era él.

Una media sonrisa se poso en sus labios cuando el recuerdo de su primer año dando clases se hizo presente, el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Barty Crouch Jr.

Sinceramente no venia con ninguna perspectiva en mente, si bien amaba las artes oscuras detestaba que estas fueran vistas con temor a causa de la ignorancia como había sucedido en sus 3 primeros días de clase, la perspectiva no parecía mejorar ahora que se dirigía a su primera clase con los alumnos de 5to, donde aprenderían hechizos mas poderosos y donde sin duda muchos temerían al ver la fuerza de estos.

El silencio se hizo presente en el aula en cuanto cruzo la puerta, era mejor así, él no estaba acostumbrado a estar callando niños molestos, si estaban ahí era para estudiar ¿no, si no, bien, la puerta estaba abierta. La clase comenzó con la molesta pero necesaria tarea de nombrar lista, y cuando llego al nombre de Bartemius Crouch Jr. Se detuvo solo unos instantes para verlo, ojos celestes, cabello paja, ambas miradas se cruzaron y el único pensamiento que cruzo su cabeza fue que este seria otro mas de los chicos idiotas que esperaban un trato especial por el puesto de su padre.

Una breve explicación acerca de los hechizos que tratarían salió de sus labios antes de que como ejemplo efectuara algunos; No se sorprendió al ver las miradas temerosas del grupo de Hufflepuff en la clase, sin embargo encontró una genuina curiosidad pintada en los ojos celestes del menor de los Crouch. La misma curiosidad que afloro en sus ojos cuando llego al mundo de la magia, la misma curiosidad que sintió cuando conoció por primera vez las artes oscuras.

Frustrado por la actitud que habían tomado los alumnos después de la demostración, se dedico el resto de la clase a la teoría, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de cómo un par de ojos celestes le seguían sin perder ni un solo gesto suyo.

La clase paso sin contratiempos, y cuando creyó que se encontraba solo, una suave pero confiada voz le llamo.

- ¿Profesor Ryddle?

Volteo y encontró a Barty Crouch Jr. Con la mochila al hombro y su mirada fija en el.

- Señor Crouch¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Solo quería comentarle que me pareció asombrosa su demostración con aquélla maldición, señor.

- Es el único a quien le pareció asombrosa señor Crouch, por si no se dio cuenta sus compañeros de clase se encogieron de miedo.

- ¿Es por eso que no continuo haciéndolo señor? Por que me pareció…

¿Que pretendía aquel muchacho? Hablando con el como quien habla con un amigo. Su mirada se poso dura sobre la del castaño y este inmediatamente guardo silencio.

- Señor Crouch¿no tiene clase?

- ¡S-si!.- dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo sus cosas y se acercaba a la puerta.

- Señor… ¿volverá a hacer una demostración como la de hoy?

- Solo si hay muestra de que vale la pena señor Crouch.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se retiro sin decir más, sin embargo y como desde el principio, ese muchacho no dejo de sorprenderle.

Como si aquello hubiera sido un reto personal, el chico de ojos celestes se volvió mas perseverante en sus clases, preguntando constantemente con suma curiosidad sobre el tema, haciendo aportaciones sobre los temas, o debatiendo acerca de algunos efectos, sus demás compañeros parecían conformes con solo escribir e interpretar un poco de la teoría, pero Crouch siempre exigía mas, siempre deseaba saber mas al respecto, llegando a parecer tan sediento de conocimiento como alguna vez él lo estuvo.

Divertido, permitió al joven observar una nueva demostración de su poder en clase, los demás alumnos se vieron de nuevo aterrorizados, Barty sin embargo, quedo más fascinado, despertando aun más su sed de conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras.

De repente preguntar en clase e investigar en la biblioteca no fue suficiente para este, por lo que comenzó a quedarse todos los días después de clase, y esta vez Tom se lo permitió, después de todo aquel muchacho en verdad parecía interesado en saber más.

Fue fascinante la forma en que el chico parecía devorar sus palabras, y como también admiraba la magia oscura, no le tenía miedo, si no respeto, y eso hablaba de conocimiento, de sabiduría.

Poco a poco ese chico de ojos celeste llego a ser mas que un Slytherin cualquiera y se convirtió en Barty Crouch Jr., que de mimado no tenia nada como siempre supuso, pero también se dio cuenta que esos ojos le seguían con insistencia, que esos ojos le miraban con algo mas que admiración. Sin embargo y a pesar de las pistas tardo en darse cuenta...

Barty se encontraba en una de las mesas que se encontraban dentro de la sección de libros prohibidos, sonrió al verle sumergido en grandes volúmenes acerca de magia oscura y lentamente se acerco a él para ver que estaba haciendo.

_- Señor Crouch… - murmuro a su oído provocando un estremecimiento por parte de Barty, creyó que era de miedo y sonrió divertido._

_- ¡Pro-profesor Ryddle…! _

_- ¿Que busca Crouch? – pregunto de nuevo Tom a su oído y sintió el cuerpo del menor tensarse cuando tomo su mano y la retiro para leerlo que escribía._

_- Yo… los efectos… de… la magia de… - Tom rió por lo bajo creyendo que Barty tartamudeaba de coraje el saberse interrumpido._

_- Oh si, 'conozco esa magia, es sencillo, solo son… - y poniendo su mano sobre la de Barty escribió los efectos de esta. _

_- Y-yo no, yo... – así es niño bonito, se mas de lo que crees… pensó_

_- Jejeje, continué con su trabajo Crouch – Dijo Tom antes de retirarse dejando sin darse cuenta de un Barty Crouch con la cabeza apoyada sobre el gran volumen._

Escenas como esta siguieron dándose a lo largo de su sexto año, escenas en las cuales el atribuyo aquellas mejillas rojas con enojo, los estremecimientos con furia, las miradas fijas con resentimiento, después de todo, no solo el castaño había hecho su parte, también le había exigido mas a aquel joven, haciéndole investigar mas, preguntándole acerca de temas avanzados, poniendo en prueba aquella capacidad que parecía empeñado en querer demostrarle.

Cuando Barty cursaba su séptimo año fue que sucedió, estaban en el despacho de Tom, Barty pasaba nerviosamente las hojas de un grueso volumen de magia oscura mientras Tom revisaba trabajos de Ravenclaw.

_- ¿Profesor…?_

_- ¿Si, Crouch? – pregunto Tom sin levantar la mirada._

_- Nada. – Barty se levanto y fue hacia el librero a buscar un libro; Tom le miro confuso por un momento, pero después volvió a los trabajos._

_- ¿Señor…?_

Esta vez volteo a verlo, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vino, Bartemius Crouch Jr. le besaba de forma desespera, SIN su permiso, furioso le separo con fuerza de sus labios y sin soltar sus hombros le susurro venenosamente.

_- Escúchame niño, nadie, NADIE obliga a Tom Ryddle a nada¿entiendes?_

Barty le miraba con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos celestes, sin embargo estos se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo, sus labios enrojecidos por la fuerza del beso, hinchados, su respiración salía errática de sus labios entreabiertos.

La imagen fue como una descarga que sacudió a Tom por completo y sin pensarlo se encontró de nuevo besando aquellos suaves y jóvenes labios, que como siempre le pedían más…

El recuerdo de aquella entrega le hacia odiar aun mas al mas joven de los Malfoy, por que Barty es deseo puro, pero aquel deseo es solo para él, por que Barty es pasión desenfrenada, pero aquella pasión solamente es suya, por que Barty Crouch le pertenece, su mente, su cuerpo…

_- Tom… Tom… Tom… - El cuerpo del menor se estremecía entre sus brazos, a cada caricia, a cada beso._

_- Mío… - Murmuro perdido en aquella piel blanca._

_- ¡Si, tuyo, solo tuyo…! _

_- Mío… - susurro sobre el cuello del ojiazul antes de morderlo marcándolo como suyo_

_- ¡Sí¡Merlín sí! – Gimió Barty aferrándose a su cuerpo._

Una voz completamente distinta llego a sus oídos trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa cuatros ojos! – Dijo Draco molesto mientras salían del castillo camino a los invernaderos.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy, la culpa es tuya por que siempre necesitas de tus amiguitos para que te ayuden. – Contesto Potter con fastidio.

- Guarden silencio los 2, ya estamos llegando. – Ambos chicos vieron a la maestra Sprout salir de los invernaderos y dirigirse hacia ellos.

- Profesor Ryddle, Malfoy, Potter. – Saludo la profesora con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

* * *

**_Nota de Aya Katze:_**

**_Oh my good¡¿Cuanto tiempo paso¿3 años? 2! Creí que nunca terminaría esta cosa . , todo es culpa de Potter! (señala a Lilith Yuu ), se que no estuvo tan largo como el anterior, pero como le dije a Potter todo este tiempo ( mientras me quejaba de que no quería escribirlo :P) soy mala para los detalles, tiendo a poner solo lo esencial, costumbre familiar, espero me perdonen n.nU, si el capitulo no les gusto, no se desesperen! El próximo le toca a Potter :P, así que supongo que será mejor , disculpen haberlas hecho esperar, de hecho yo siempre tardo mucho en actualizar, así que si piensan seguir leyendo les recomiendo sean pacientes , recuerden, la muralla china no se levanto en un día :P, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, me fascino la mordida, jajaja, dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias ( sobre todo las que apoyen poner mas mordidas ) serán bien recibidas ._**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3:_ CASTIGOS_**

En cuanto termino la clase de pociones, Neville, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esperando encontrar ahí a Harry, pero en el aula no había nadie, por lo cual se dirigieron al Gran Comedor pensando que quizás se les había adelantado a comer, mas ahí tampoco estaba.

- Tampoco esta Malfoy – observo Hermione tras dirigir una discreta mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, y sobre todo al grupito que Malfoy encabezaba mientras los 3 tomaban asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Quizás están cumpliendo su castigo... – opino Ron notablemente asustado ante la idea.

- No seas tonto Ron – objetó Neville – Si los pusieran a cumplir el castigo justo ahora se perderían el resto de las clases y eso mas que castigo seria como un premio... Aun que ahora que lo pienso, quizás Tom piensa que ese sea un buen castigo para sus alumnos favoritos – esto ultimo lo murmuro mas para si mismo que para Ron, quien lo miro confuso.

- Acaba de llegar el profesor Ryddle – informo Hermione que había estado observando la mesa de los profesores en donde acababa de ocupar su asiento Tom.

En aquel momento Draco y Harry ingresaron al Gran Comedor, el cual quedo en completo silencio; Miles de ojos se volvieron hacía ellos, algunos con curiosidad y otros con aprensión, mas el semblante de ambos magos dejaba en claro que no estaban de humor para bromas ni mucho menos. Tras dirigirse una mutua mirada de odio, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva mesa en donde les esperaban.

- ¿No crees que les tienen un miedo reverencial? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall al profesor Dumbledore con desaprobación al contemplar la reacción del resto de los alumnos a la llegada de Harry y Draco.

- Son lideres por naturaleza – comento Dumbledore sin hacer gran caso, mas bien parecía divertido.

- Pero Dumbledore¡La mayoría de los alumnos les tiene miedo! – protesto molesta pero sin elevar el tono de su voz.

- Minerva, comprendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres – le dijo Dumbledore mirando primero a Harry y luego a Draco que se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas – Pero desde el momento en que quedaron en Casas rivales estuvieron destinados a competir entre ellos mismos para probar que son los mejores; Los alumnos les temen por que no poseen el grado de mágia que ambos tienen, mas los respetan por que son lideres natos que han demostrado su superioridad sabiendo guiar a la Casa de los Leones y a la Casa de las Serpientes respectivamente, a dar lo mejor de si en cada encuentro sea cual sea. Una buena prueba de ello es el Quidditch –

- Es una tontería – murmuro la profesora McGonagall sin poder ocultar la molestia que sentía por que el profesor Dumbledore aceptara aquello con tanta tranquilidad.

- Si, ahora lo es, pero llegara el momento en que las cosas cambiaran – dijo en voz baja, claramente mas para si mismo que para la profesora McGonagall, quien lo miro extrañada para luego posar su vista en Harry y Draco que se dirigían miradas asesinas.

- Siempre y cuando no se maten antes – comento suspirando resignada.

- ¿Ya nos dirás? – pregunto Neville tras mirara a Harry y Draco dirigirse aquellas miradas llenas de odio. Los alumnos que se encontraban entre las orbes grises y las orbes verdes, se quitaron de en medio como si temieran que con la sola mirada pudieran matar a quien se atravesara.

- No – respondió tercamente dejando de ver al rubio para posar su mirada en el plato intacto.

- No pudo haber sido tan malo – comento Neville intentando sacarle algo de información, mas Harry no dijo nada, no estaba de muy buen humor y recordar el castigo en nada le ayudaba.

**Flash Back**

- ¿Qué! – exclamaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a la profesora Sprout sin dar crédito a lo que les acababa de decir.

- Es sencillo – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír - La plata se encuentra en los lugares mas oscuros y húmedos –

- ¡Esto debe ser una broma, estamos hablando del Bosque Prohibido! – exclamo Draco mirando a Tom molesto.

- No es ninguna broma señor Malfoy, y si fuera usted prestaría atención a las indicaciones de la profesora Sprout para que puedan desempeñar bien su castigo sin problemas – le respondió impasible.

- El solo hecho de entrar en el Bosque nos traerá problemas – comento Harry mirando fijamente la pizarra en donde la profesora Sprout les había estado explicando en que consistiría el castigo.

- Por eso es un castigo, señor Potter – respondió Tom mirándolo con un extraño brillo que no paso inadvertido para el rubio.

- ¡Aun así es peligroso! – siguió protestando Draco.

- También es peligros que comiencen una pelea campal en medio de un pasillo repleto de estudiantes – contesto Tom en el mismo tono impasible que comenzaba a desesperar a Draco.

- Debo imaginar que la profesora McGonagall esta de acuerdo... – inquirió Harry mirando por primera vez a Tom.

- Así es señor Potter, ella fue la que me ayudo con el castigo – respondió sonriéndole con suficiencia, lo cual hizo suspirara a Harry resignado, al final Neville tenía razón, ya de por si era malo que Tom implantara castigos como para que de paso le pidiera consejo a la profesora McGonagall.

Sin decir mas volvió a fijar la vista en la pizarra, lo único que debían hacer era traer 4 ejemplares de aquélla extraña planta a la que le gustaba la oscuridad y los lugares húmedos, el único problema es que esa planta tenía maneras de pasar inadvertida, por ello era un ejemplar sumamente raro, eso sin mencionar que ¡La planta podía caminar!

**End Flash Back**

Harry asistió con sus amigos al resto de las clases, pero por mas que Neville intento convencerlo, no logro que le dijera nada respecto al castigo. Al fina del día simplemente se despidió y se dirigió al vestíbulo llegando al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra, simplemente aguardaron a que Tom llegara, cosa que no tardo mucho.

- Muy bien, síganme – les pidió y salieron del castillo rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

Draco miro de reojo a Harry y se percato de que al igual que él, pensaba que eso era una locura.

- Profesor Ryddle, ahí hay Hombres Lobo – comento haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por que Tom cambiara de parecer respecto al castigo, pero sin reflejar en su voz el miedo que aquello le causaba.

- ¡Oh si, claro que hay Hombres Lobo, señor Malfoy, así que le sugiero que sujete muy firmemente su varita y este atento a cualquier ruido por muy normal que parezca – le respondió con aquel mismo tono impasible.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

- Hemos llegado – anuncio deteniéndose en el limite del Bosque.

Harry y Draco miraron con aprensión la oscura espesura que como boca de lobo los aguardaba; Lo único que podían ver eran como 4 árboles mas al fondo, pues de ahí en mas todo era una oscuridad absoluta.

- ¿Y si logramos reunir los 4 ejemplares hoy? – pregunto Harry.

- Entonces no deberán volver mañana por la noche – contesto Tom con simpleza pero sin dejar aquella seriedad tan digna de él.

Harry y Draco se adentraron al Bosque Prohibido completamente decididos a encontrar los 4 ejemplares esa misma noche.

- _Lumus_ – murmuraron al mismo tiempo y en la punta de sus varita apareció una luz que ilumino el sendero por el que iban.

Tom los contemplo hasta ver las luces de sus varitas perderse en la espesura del oscuro Bosque, tras lo que se marcho de regreso al castillo.

- Todo esto es tu culpa Potter – le espeto Draco molesto mientras continuaba caminando con la mirada entornada hacía la oscuridad que tenían delante.

- Yo no fui quien pidió ayuda, Malfoy – le respondió Harry con fastidio mientras aguzaba el oído a cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal.

- No pedía ayuda – respondió Draco ofendido.

- Claro que pediste ayuda Malfoy, te vi cuando le hiciste una seña a Zabini y justo después de eso se lanzaron contra nosotros – objetó Harry también molesto.

- Tus amiguitos también estaban esperando la oportunidad de ponerse a pelear Potter – aseguro Draco con aquel cinismo tan natural en él.

- Si, quizás si, pero solo esperaban por si necesitaban responder a... – pero un sonido en la hierva unos cuantos metros mas adelante de ellos detuvo la pelea verbal.

- ¿Qué... Que fue eso? – pregunto Draco traicionado por el tono nervioso en su voz.

Harry lo miro entre asombrado y divertido.

- ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy tiene miedo? – pregunto con sorna.

Draco le miro indignado y su rostro se revistió de aquélla indiferencia tan familiar en él, al tiempo que su voz recuperaba el frío arrastre de palabras.

- Sueñas Potter – pero de nuevo aquel ruido en los matorrales a unos metros de ellos llamo su atención con algo de aprensión en las miradas verde y gris, pues la luz de las varitas no alcanzaba a llegar a aquel lugar, lo que significaba que para poder saber que había ahí tendrían que acercarse.

- Tu ve adelante Potter – le dijo Draco empujándolo por la espalda sin molestarse en ocultar el miedo que sentía y que su voz trasmitía sin disimulo.

Harry dio un paso hacía delante producto del empujón, mas de inmediato dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se acomodo detrás de Draco al tiempo que los matorrales volvían a agitarse de manera alarmante.

- Yo no iré, tu eras el que decía que no sentía miedo – le dijo empujándolo ahora a él hacía el frente, mas Draco hizo lo mismo y se puso detrás de Harry sujetándolo de la túnica para impedir que se volviera a mover.

- Si, pero tu eres Gryffindor Potter, y los de tu Casa se distinguen por ser valientes – le recordó Draco mirando con mayor aprensión los matorrales que volvían a moverse amenazantes.

- Que sea un Gryffindor y nos distinga la valentía no significa que sea idiota y me vaya a lanzar contra los matorrales, Malfoy – le respondió Harry mirándolo sobre su hombro indignado, mas el nuevo movimiento de las ramas le recordó la situación – Bien Malfoy, lo que debemos hacer es acercarnos y... –

- ¡Yo no me acercare a esa cosa! – exclamo Malfoy aterrado ante la idea.

- Esta bien, pero baja la voz – le increpo Harry mirándolo con reprobación.

- ¡No me digas que hacer, Potter! – grito Draco haciéndole ver que no le haría caso.

- Esta bien, sigue gritando y lograras llamar la atención de algún Hombre Lobo que estará gustoso de comer carne fresca – comento Harry con fastidio.

Casi como si apoyara lo dicho por Harry, se escucho el aullido de un lobo. Draco se tenso e inmediatamente guardo silencio maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte.

- Podemos usar el _Desmaius_ – propuso Harry.

- No sabemos que criatura este oculta ahí, Potter – respondió molesto, pues era la única manera de poder controlar el miedo que sentía sin seguir reflejándolo – Si usamos un _Desmaius_ y la criatura es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el conjuro no la dañe, entonces solo conseguiremos molestarla –

Harry sopeso lo dicho por Malfoy y comprobó que tenía razón, pero si no estaba dispuesto a acercarse¡Él no lo haría solo!

- ¿Qué propones? – pregunto.

- Irnos – Harry suspiro, sabia que diría algo así – Hasta ahora no nos ha hecho nada, de seguro nosotros la estamos asustando y si nos vamos quizás nos deje en paz –

- ¿Y si no? – pregunto Harry mirando aun con aprensión aquel arbusto.

- ¿Y por que demonios tengo que saber yo, Potter¡No soy el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no se que maldita criatura sea la que este oculta ahí! – grito Malfoy exasperado, mas eso solo ocasiono la alteración de la criatura que estaba tras los arbustos y que salió en dirección a ellos, y como la luz de las varitas no la alcanzaban, solo podían ver un bulto negro del tamaño de un perro que se dirigía hacía ellos a buena velocidad.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión antes de gritar y salir corriendo en sentido contrario a la criatura, ya sin importarles disimular su miedo, pues estaban mas concentrados en seguir con vida.

- ¡Corre, Malfoy! – le apremio Harry que le llevaba 3 pasos de ventaja.

- ¿Y que demonios crees que hago, Potter! – pregunto Draco fastidiado mientras lo alcanzaba, mas al dar el siguiente paso, ambos resbalaron por una pendiente llena de hojas y raíces secas de los enormes árboles que tapaban la vista del oscuro cielo estrellado.

Rodaron cercas de cuatro metros cuesta abajo antes de detenerse.

- Eso... Eso si me dolió – se quejo Draco incorporándose con una mueca de dolor sobre el firme y duro suelo lleno de hojas y ramas secas en el que había chocado; Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y comenzaba a sentirse mareado - ¿Sigues vivo, Potter? – pregunto al no escucharlo hacer ruido.

- Cállate – le ordeno Harry con la voz amortiguada a menos de un metro de él.

- ¿Y quien te crees para callarme, Potter? – le pregunto Draco molesto, todavía que se ¿Preocupada? por él y el muy idiota lo callaba.

- La criatura esta por aquí – murmuro Harry sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

Al escuchar eso, Draco se tumbo boca abajo sobre las hojas y ramitas secas en donde hace unos momentos había estado tendido.

- No tengo mi varita – le murmuro al darse cuenta que durante la caída la había soltado.

- Yo tampoco – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto con aprensión.

- No tengo ni idea, se que esa criatura esta por aquí, pero no puedo verla – le respondió Harry; La vista de ambos comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquélla oscuridad y podían comenzar a ver y diferenciar las siluetas que les rodeaban.

- ¡Piensa en algo, Potter! – le apremio Draco.

- Seria de ayuda que tu también pensaras en algo, Malfoy – le espeto Harry sin alzar la voz mas de lo necesario.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algún rato en el que pudieron escuchar como aquélla criatura rondaba cercas de ellos sin acercarse.

- Potter¿no crees que si fuera mala ya nos hubiera devorado o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Draco.

- No se Malfoy, no soy el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – le respondió parafraseando lo que anteriormente le había dicho, cosa que fastidio en algo a Draco.

- Si bueno, pero creo que por sentido común se puede saber eso¿No? – pregunto con fastidio ante la burla del Gryffindor.

Harry no le contesto, mas Draco escucho que del lado donde éste se encontraba, algo se empezaba a mover entre las hojas y ramitas secas hacía donde él se encontraba, y como la criatura estaba algo lejos, no podía ser ella.

- ¿Potter? – pregunto nervioso.

- Shhhhh, cállate Malfoy – le espeto Harry deteniéndose súbitamente – Acabo... Acabo de encontrar una varita – murmuro.

- ¿Es la tuya o la mía? – pregunto Draco esperanzado por que fuese la suya, no le gustaba estar sin su varita en situaciones como aquélla, rehecho no le gustaba estar sin su varita en ninguna ocasión.

- Es la mía – respondió Harry al cabo de unos segundos volviendo a moverse sobre el suelo hacía donde se encontraba Draco, mas nuevamente volvió a detenerse – Creo que acabo de encontrar la tuya – anuncio.

- Que bien, ahora ven y dámela – le apremio Draco estirando la mano hacía donde veía algo moverse sobre el suelo. Al poco tiempo Harry le entrego su varita y se coloco a su lado.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Harry apretando con firmeza su varita.

- No se Potter – respondió Draco con fastidio¿Por qué siempre le tenía que preguntar? – Lo mejor será alejarnos sin hacer ruido para no incitarla a perseguirnos de nuevo – Harry le dirigió una mirada significativa, mas decidió no decir nada.

Ambos se pusieron de pie lentamente y escucharon que aquélla criatura que había estado dando vueltas en torno a ellos se detenía súbitamente, quizás alertada por el crujir de las plantas bajo el peso de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Crees que pueda vernos? – le pregunto Harry.

- ¡No-Lo-Se-Potter! – le respondió fastidiado, mas a Harry no le dio tiempo de responder, pues un nuevo sonido de hojas crujiendo bajo algún peso llamo su atención hacía la criatura, mas ésta estaba inmóvil y detrás de ella una nueva silueta el doble de alta que ellos se acercaba con paso lento y sigiloso.

- Mira... Creo que... Que ya vino su mami... – comento Harry con la voz ahogada, presa de miedo.

- Será... Será mejor que nos vayamos – opino Draco; La voz le temblaba ligeramente a causa del miedo.

- Esta... Esta bien – accedió Harry y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía atrás sin despegar los ojos de aquélla enorme figura, mas al dar un paso hacía tras, Harry piso una ramita que crujió rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que los rodeaba.

- Genial, Potter – comento Draco con fastidio, al tiempo que los enormes ojos de la criatura les miraban con cólera.

- Creo... Creo que deberíamos comenzar a correr... – propuso Harry mas nervioso que antes.

- Si... Tienes razón... – convino Draco y al tiempo que un gruñido ensordecedor rompía el tenso silencio, ambos echaron a correr.

- ¡Nos esta persiguiendo! – le grito Harry que ahora iba detrás de él.

- ¡No necesito que me lo digas Potter, puedo escuchar sus enormes pisadas! – le respondió Draco mirando sobre su hombro aquélla enorme figura que se había echado a correr detrás de ellos.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – Harry se había detenido y le había apuntado con su varita, de la cual salió un rayo azul que impacto de lleno en la enorme criatura, la cual se balanceo peligrosamente sobre sus cuatro patas mientras avanzaba mas lentamente hacía ellos – ¡Un solo conjuro no puede, quizás si juntamos ambos conjuros logremos detenerla! – Draco miro de reojo a Harry: En la penumbra podía ver tenuemente el decidido rostro del Gryffindor y aquellos verdes ojos que brillaban. Una extraña sensación asalto su pecho.

- Esta bien – accedió levantando la varita y apuntando a la bestia que seguía avanzando lentamente hacía ellos.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – gritaron los dos y de ambas varitas salieron rayos azules que impactaron de lleno en el rostro de la bestia, la cual se detuvo, se balanceo mas peligrosamente y cayo al suelo seguramente inconsciente.

Draco escucho a Harry suspirar aliviado; Él mismo había contenido el aire después de lanzar el conjuro.

- Mejor vamonos antes de que vengan mas – propuso Harry.

- Si – acepto Draco y ambos se alejaron con paso rápido del lugar.

Al poco rato se detuvieron a descansar y a cerciorarse de que nadie o nada los había seguido.

- Creo que será mejor no usar la luz de las varitas – propuso Harry en voz baja por si escuchaban algún ruido que indicara que alguien andaba cercas – Además, así podremos encontrar esas plantas, la profesora Sprout dijo que les gustaba la oscuridad, seguro si ven la luz huirán –

- Si, quizás si – concedió Draco, al fin y al cabo sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de aquel lugar.

- Y otra cosa, creo que por el momento será bueno dejar de pelearnos y trabajar en equipo – Draco le miro incrédulo¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo una tregua? – No te digo que seamos amigos ni mucho menos Malfoy – agrego al ver la expresión del rubio en la penumbra – Pero si queremos salir vivos de aquí debemos trabajar en equipo y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado o alguna de esas criaturas terminara matando a alguno de los dos si no es que a ambos – bueno, debía aceptar que en ese aspecto Harry tenía razón.

- Esta bien, pero será solo por el tiempo que estemos aquí – le advirtió Draco.

- No te preocupes, no esperaba mas – respondió Harry comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- ¡Ey, Potter! – le llamo Draco llegando hasta él para caminar a su lado – Tengo una condición... –

- Mmm, ya te estabas tardando – comento sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Cállate Potter – le espeto molesto – Lo que quiero es que prometas que jamás nadie se enterara de que trabajamos en equipo – Harry se detuvo y examino el rostro de Draco durante algún tiempo: Se veía inquieto, seguramente nervioso ante la idea de que alguien se enterara de que Draco Malfoy tuvo que trabajar en equipo con Harry Potter para poder salir con vida del Bosque Prohibido.

- Descuida, no tengo pensado decírselo a nadie – respondió sin darle importancia mientras volvía a caminar, al fin y al cabo nadie le creería aun así jurara que él y Draco habían trabajo en equipo sin matarse o insultarse el uno al otro.

Draco suspiro aliviado y siguió a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, pues cuando el Gryffindor se encontraba examinándolo, una extraña sensación había recorrido su cuerpo, casi la misma extraña sensación que había experimentado cuando atacaron a aquella criatura.

* * *

- Pero profesor Dumbledore, no creo que fuera lo mejor haberlos mandado al Bosque Prohibido solos¡Puede matarlos alguna bestia, o peor aun¡Pueden matarse mutuamente! – el profesor Dumbledore sonrió desde detrás de su escritorio ante la aparente preocupación de la profesora frente a él. 

- No se preocupe profesora McGonagall, nada malo les pasara, además, le recuerdo que fue usted quien le dio la idea al profesor Ryddle – le dijo el profesor Dumbledore con aquélla tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

- Si, estoy consiente que en ese momento me pareció lo mas adecuado para esos dos – convino retorciéndose las manos con preocupación – Ese castigo les enseñaría la importancia de trabajar en equipo y aprender a tolerarse mutuamente, pero jamás pensé que el profesor Ryddle lo llevaría acabo¡Es una locura! –

- El profesor Ryddle es libre de imponer los castigos necesarios según lo vea conveniente, profesor McGonagall – le recordó Dumbledore sin perder la paciencia.

- ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! – exclamo al borde de la histeria.

- Le aseguro que ellos están bien, profesora McGonagall – respondió una tranquila voz desde la puerta del despacho.

El profesor Dumbledore solo sonrió para si mismo, puesta sabia quien era la persona que se encontraba parada en el quicio de la puerta. La profesora McGonagall sin embargo, se dirigió hacía el profesor Ryddle que los miraba con aquélla fría tranquilidad.

- ¡Me hubiera avisado lo que tenía pensado, profesor Ryddle! – le reprocho caminando hasta él sin ocultar el coraje que sentía.

- Lamento no haberlo hecho profesora, pero como usted dio la idea, entonces di por sentado que no le importaría que lo llevara acabo. Sin duda una gran falta por mi parte – respondió Tom haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa mientras adhería a su voz un tono compungido.

- ¿Y como sabe que están bien? – le pregunto la profesora McGonagall sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Por que cuando ambos se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido conjure esto... – le respondió recuperando su fría e indiferente tranquilidad mientras sacaba de los pliegues de su túnica una pequeña esferita que cabía en la palma de su mano y que brillaba con un nítido color azul mientras flotaba a la altura de su pecho.

La profesora McGonagall miro la esfera con desconfianza durante alguno segundos.

- ¿A cambiado de color? – quiso saber el profesor Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Tom por primera vez desde que éste había entrado al despacho.

- Se ha puesto de color plateado durante algún tiempo, pero no a pasado de ahí – respondió Tom mirando con respeto a Dumbledore, quien le miro penetrante durante algunos segundos .

- ¡Pero eso significa que han estado en peligro! – exclamo la profesora McGonagall alarmada.

- Solo el suficiente – comento Tom sin darle gran importancia, mas en aquellos momentos la esferita se volvió de un nítido color plateado para pasar a un nítido color rojizo, cosa que casi hizo entrar en shock a la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser un Hombre Lobo¿Por que¿Por que no podía ser un Basilisco o una Mantícora, hubiera aceptado todo menos a un Hombre Lobo¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué? – se preguntaba Draco con un hilo de voz sin preocuparse en ocultar el terror que sentía. 

- ¿Quieres callarte? – le pidió Harry mirándolo con desaprobación para después asomarse nuevamente por un costado del grueso tronco del árbol en donde se habían ocultado de aquella bestia.

El Hombre Lobo no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos y parecía rastrearlos por medio de su olfato; Era muy alto y fuerte, además del hecho de que sin duda era muy peligroso.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí – le dijo Harry a Draco recargándose contra el enorme tronco – No tardara en encontrarnos –

- Estas loco si piensas que nos moveremos, si lo hacemos nos matara – le respondió Draco mirándolo ya sin preocuparse en ocultar el miedo.

- Lo se, pero igual nos matara si nos quedamos aquí – le dijo Harry intentando controlarse, ya de por si era malo que Draco hubiera perdido la compostura presa del pánico, si él hacía otro tanto, no habría nadie que pensara con claridad y entonces a ambos los matarían.

- Mi padre se enterara de esto, lo juro – murmuro Draco intentando controlar un poco el miedo.

- Mejor preocúpate por salir vivo de esta y luego le vas con el chisme a tu papa – le dijo Harry asomándose de nuevo, mas para su asombro, el Hombre Lobo ya no estaba.

Confundido, salió de detrás del enorme árbol que los ocultaba, intentando así ampliar su campo de visión.

- Potter, estas loco – le dijo Draco al verlo salir de la protección que el enorme árbol les brindaba. Harry le dirigió una mirada molesta.

- Quizás tiene mejores cosas que hacer... – comento, mas parecía que lo decía con la única intención de convencerse, y no exactamente como una afirmación.

- No seas idiota Potter, sabes mejor que nadie que los Hombre Lobo no dejan tan fácilmente a su presa – Harry alzo una ceja en muestra de asombro mientras miraba a Draco, parecía ser que aun en medio del terror, el Slytherin era capaz de cavilar cosas con un poco de coherencia.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa asomo sus labios, resultaba irónico que Draco hubiese dicho aquello cuando en verdad conocía en persona a un Hombre Lobo y sabia a la perfección el comportamiento de estos; Sin saberlo, el Slytherin había tenido razón, él mejor que nadie sabia de ese tema, así que quizás quien no cavilaba cosas coherentes era él.

- En cuanto regresemos al castillo dejare el tonto Club de Tom – aseguro Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos y viendo que ya se encontraba a su lado intentando recobrar su fría postura, cosa que no parecía estar logrando, ya que la varita en su mano temblaba ligeramente.

- Preocúpate primero por salir con vida – le respondió Harry – Es verdad lo que dijiste, un Hombre Lobo no deja tan fácilmente a su presa, así que lo mas seguro es que ande rondando por aquí –

- Genial Potter, dame mas ánimos – le increpo Draco mirándolo con fría molestia.

Harry estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el sonido de una rama rompiéndose bajo el peso de algo en conjunto con una respiración recia llamo su atención y la de Draco. Ambos se volvieron lentamente sobre sus talones empuñando fuertemente sus varitas, mas la imagen frente a ellos no hizo mas que causarles un terror mayor, pues a menos de 4 pasos de distancia, y erguido sobre sus patas traseras, el enorme Hombre Lobo les contemplaba con sus azules ojos relampagueantes de furia.

- ¡Corre! – grito Draco y ambos comenzaron a correr mientras el aullido de la bestia rompía el espectral silencio que se había apoderado del bosque.

* * *

- Te lo puedes imaginar: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter trabajando en equipo para poder sobrevivir dentro del Bosque Prohibido... – Neville permaneció pensativo meditando lo que había dicho, mientras continuaba contemplando desde la ventana de la habitación en la torre Gryffindor, la copa de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, los cuales estaban siendo iluminados por la plateada luz de la luna. 

Ron era el único que se encontraba despierto intentando prestar un poco de atención a lo que Neville le decía, pues se encontraba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que si estaba desierto, no era por gusto propio: Neville lo había despertado por que no podía dormir y se moría de ganas de saber que había pasado con el castigo de Harry y Draco.

- Supongo que preferirían morir devorados por alguna criatura antes de prestar o recibir ayuda uno del otro – sentencio por fin apartando la vista de la ventana para dirigirla a la cama de Ron, mas éste ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Neville solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y volver a mirara por la ventana intentando imaginarse a ese par trabajar en equipo.

* * *

- ¡Ay! – exclamo Harry, pues en su carrera piso una piedra que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. 

Draco se detuvo al escuchar a Harry caer, mas ver la figura de la enorme bestia que se acercaba al moreno con gran rapidez le provoco un hueco en el estomago y una muy extraña sensación de desesperación. Sin pensarlo dos veces levanto la varita y pronuncio el conjuro aturdidor que dio de lleno en el pecho del Hombre Lobo, el cual se encontraba a menos de 3 pasos del moreno; La bestia dio algunos pasos hacía atrás tambaleándose, lo que Draco aprovecho para correr y ayudar a Harry a ponerse en pie.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces para tomar la mano que Draco le ofrecía, mas cuando intento poner el pie derecho sobre el suelo, un fuerte dolor procedente del tobillo le obligo a morderse el labio para evitar gritar; Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos se poso sobre el hombro del rubio apretándole ligeramente para evitar caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Draco pasándole una mano por la cintura en acto reflejo al ver al ojiverde tambalearse y morderse el labio con una mueca de dolor, eso sin mencionar que le había apretado el hombro.

- Creo... Creo que me lastime el tobillo – le respondió Harry mientras intentaba apoyar nuevamente el pie derecho sobre el suelo, mas el dolor que sintió fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir de dicha idea.

Draco miro sobre su hombro para ver que hacía el Hombre Lobo, pues era conciente de que su conjuro no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle gran daño, mas para su total asombro, el Hombre Lobo ya no estaba ahí.

- No ha de haber ido muy lejos – la voz como un susurro de Harry le hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente – No dejaría a presas tan fáciles como nosotros –

- ¡Yo no soy presa fácil de nadie, Potter! – exclamo Draco indignado ante el comentario del moreno.

- ¡Baja la voz o harás que regrese! – le amonesto Harry sin levantar la voz, mas como para darle la razón, el Hombre Lobo salió de entre los arbustos directo hacía ellos.

- ¡Joder! – exclamo Draco que para total asombro de Harry, lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó una carrera donde ambos sabían que no tenían oportunidad alguna.

- ¿Qué crees que haces! – le pregunto Harry mirándolo indignado.

- ¡Intento evitar que nos maten, Harry! – le respondió Draco molesto ante la falta de gratitud por parte del moreno, pero sintiendo a la vez una extraña y agradable sensación en el estomago al tenerlo tan cercas.

Harry estaba apunto de quejarse, mas al escuchar a Draco llamarlo por su nombre, decidió no hacerlo, eso sin mencionar que no hubiera podido, ya que en ese justo momento, Draco tropezó con una piedra y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Draco intento levantarse lo mas rápido que le fue posible, mas el gruñido de la bestia le indicó que ésta se encontraba justo tras ellos, y aun que la valentía era una cualidad Gryffindor, Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro preparado para lo peor, pero lejos de sentir cualquier dolor, escucho el sonido de fuertes alas acompañadas de una ventisca que le obligo a abrir los ojos para ver como un Hipogrifo hacía frente al Hombre Lobo, el cual retrocedía claramente asustado.

- ¡Es Buckbeak! – exclamo Harry asombrado al reconocer al Hipogrifo con el que le toco trabajar durante su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas hacía menos de una semana.

Draco también lo había reconocido, como podía olvidar a aquella bestia que por poco y le arranca el brazo; Bueno, tenía que admitir que exageraba un poco, pero en verdad le había dolido. De pronto cayo en la cuenta de que el Hipogrifo intentaba protegerlos y no podían perder el tiempo.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos – le indico ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras rodeaba la estrecha cintura del Gryffindor y se pasaba uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros para sostenerle.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta que creyeron estar fuera de peligro, entonces se detuvieron para tomar un respiro de toda aquélla agitación.

- Buckbeak a sido de gran ayuda – comento Harry después de que Draco lo ayudara a sentarse en el suelo para sentarse luego a su lado.

- Si, supongo que si – fue la fría respuesta del rubio, quien durante todo el camino se había mantenido callado, limitándose a ayudarlo.

Harry lo contempló con ojo critico durante algunos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta que tanta curiosidad generaba.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – Draco le miro como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Bueno Potter, creí que trabajaríamos en equipo – le respondió restándole importancia a la pregunta mientras se aseguraba de esquivar aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarlo.

- Y también me llamaste por mi nombre – agrego recordando lo extraño que había resultado escucharlo decirle 'Harry' en lugar de 'Potter'.

- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte salvado – comento Draco con frialdad, pero sin poder evitar que un leve tono rojizo se asomara en sus pálidas mejillas. Se maldijo por ello.

Harry simplemente sonrió sin saber exactamente que lo ocasionaba, quizás era que jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy ruborizarse y la verdad era que se veía lindo... Un momento, no había dicho que Draco Malfoy era lindo¿Verdad¡Eso era imposible¡A él no le gustaba Draco Malfoy, bueno, tampoco era que lo hubiera dicho con esa intención, lo que había querido decir era que se veía bien por que... Bueno, por que... ¡Maldición, molesto con sigo mismo aparto la mirada del rubio.

De pronto, algo rozo su mano, lo que le hizo gritar e intentar levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucede! – pregunto Draco acercándose al Gryffindor para ver lo que ahora contemplaba, mas sus grises ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver lo mismo que Harry veía.

Junto a la mano de Harry se encontraba una criatura de menos de 50 centímetros que les miraba con sus enormes y redondos ojos plateados, por que esos debían de ser sus ojos¿No? Bueno, no estaba muy seguro, además, aquella cosa parecía tener cabeza en forma de cebolla y amero arriba tenía 3 platitas, lo que resultaba mas extraño aun, eso sin mencionar que aquella cosa al caminar se mecía de un lado al otro y daba la sensación de que se caería en cualquier momento... Ahora que le miraba bien, aquello tenía mas la pinta de una planta que de un animal, aun que también podría decirse que era una mezcla de ambas.

- ¡Es la planta que la profesora Sprout nos pidió! – exclamo sin poder contener la emoción que eso le hacía sentir.

- Es bonita – comento Harry acariciándole la cabeza, o lo que se supone debería ser s cabeza – Ahora solo nos faltan 3... –

La planta pareció mirarles atentamente e inmediatamente se alejo con paso lento, casi como si les estuviera dando el tiempo necesario para seguirla.

- ¡Se va! – exclamo Draco horrorizado ante la idea.

- Mas bien parece como si quisiera que la sigamos – comento Harry al ver que cada tantos pasos, la pequeña planta se detenía y les miraba. Draco, quien ya se había puesto de pie, ayudo a Harry a levantarse.

- Entonces hay que seguirla – le apremio Draco ayudándolo a caminar.

Harry no protesto y acepto la ayuda de Draco mientras ambos seguían a la planta, que al verlos que la seguían, comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido.

Caminaron en silencio siguiendo a la extraña planta por algunos minutos, y cuando Draco estaba apunto de quejarse, esta se detuvo.

- Creo que es algo estúpido haberla seguido, Potter – comento en un susurro, pues no sabia si la planta podría escucharles o en dado caso entenderles.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry en el mismo tono.

- ¡Eso es obvio, Potter, estamos en el Bosque Prohibido: Es peligroso seguir a una planta o a cualquier animal así como así sin saber a donde nos... – pero las palabras de Draco se apagaron al escuchar un extraño sonido que sin duda alguna procedía de aquélla planta y que le hacía sentirse sumamente relajado.

De pronto, mas de 15 ejemplares iguales se asomaron de sus escondites para entornar sus enormes ojos hacía Harry y Draco. Enseguida, a aquel hermoso sonido se sumaron los de las demás plantas mientras salían.

Era un sonido muy suave, el mas hermoso que cualquiera que Harry hubiera escuchado antes y no deseaba que terminara, sentía que si aquello acababa moriría, era sumamente hermoso, tanto que parecía un sueño y lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, es mas, jamás se había sentido así en su vida, por primera vez se sentía completo y no deseaba que aquello parara, quería escucharlo para siempre, quería...

- Creo que... Creo que me voy a quedar dormido – comento sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco y que los ojos se le cerraban contra su voluntad.

Draco no estaba mejor que él, también le costaba bastante trabajo mantenerse de pie, eso sin mencionar que sujetaba a Harry; Los ojos se le cerrarían en cualquier momento y caería al suelo sin fuerzas y con la única intención de dormir largo y tendido.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se sentaron sobre el suelo comenzando a quedarse dormidos.

- Potter... No podemos... Levántate... Debemos... Nosotros... – pero sus fuerzas estaban siendo minadas por aquélla cálida sensación que jamás había experimentado y no quería que parara.

Harry se acomodo mejor sobre el frió césped.

- Ahora no Draco... Yo quiero dormir... – le dijo cayendo cada vez mas en aquel sopor.

- Pero... No... Yo... – intento pararse para luchar contra aquella sensación, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas – Merlín, que sueño... – pero no durmió, su mente comenzó a trabajar a enorme velocidad, era verdad que sentía mucho sueño, pero a estas alturas por mas sueño que sintiese, era imposible que no fuera capaz de mover ni una parte de su cuerpo, algo andaba mal... Entonces recordó lo que la profesora Sprout les había dicho...

**Flash Back**

- Quizás la parte mas importante que deben recordar, es que estas plantas, aun que no son peligrosas, son capaces de absorber la energía o la mágia de todo lo que les rodea – les advirtió la profesora Sprout.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Draco dispuesto a saber todo sobre dichas plantas, pues lógico era que no iría ahí sin estar lo suficientemente preparado.

- Sin capaces de emitir una tonada hipnotizante que duerme la mente y el cuerpo, luego absorben la energía o la mágia con el cuerpo – les explico.

- ¿Cómo lo evitamos? – pregunto Harry.

- Necesitan evitar que emitan ese sonido, es la única manera – respondió Sprout mirándoles. Ambos asintieron dando por entendido que comprendían.

**End Flash Back**

- Harry… ¿Aun estas despier… despierto? – pregunto sintiendo aun mayor sueño.

- Si... – respondió Harry, aun que parecía que le costaba mucho mas trabajo hablar, y debía ser, ya que él en verdad estaba lastimado y su cuerpo demasiado debilitado.

- Estamos bajo su... Bajo su... Su trance... – logro decir después de grandes esfuerzos.

- Lo... Se... – escucho que Harry le respondía.

- ¿Puedes... Alcanzar... Tu... Tu varita? – le pregunto mientras él hacía vamos esfuerzos por moverse.

- No... – respondió Harry.

Draco suspiro y se obligo a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, algo que le molestara enormemente y que lograra romper ese trance o liberar un poco su aturdida mente para darle el tiempo necesario para tomar su varita, pero eso tardo un buen rato, y cuando por fin logro apuntarla hacía donde se encontraban aquellas plantas, murmuro un muy bajo "Petrificus Totalus" El Bosque se sumió nuevamente en el silencio, mas Draco no podía evitar sentir aquel enorme vació en su interior...

Durante algunos minutos permaneció recostado recuperando sus fuerzas hasta que escucho que Harry se movía a su lado y se sentaba sobre el suelo con lentitud, entonces también se sentó y contemplo a aquellas plantas.

- Comenzare a odiar a Tom – murmuro Harry con amargura.

Draco solo sonrió antes de pararse y extenderle una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

* * *

- Profesora McGonagall, la esfera a dejado de emitir ese brillo rojizo, lo que significa que Potter y Malfoy están sanos y salvos – comento Tom con tranquilo aplomo mientras el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y él bajaban por la explanada hacía el Bosque Prohibido lo mas rápido que les era posible, o por lo menos a dos de ellos, ya que Tom hubiera podido haber llegado mucho mas rápido. 

- ¡Pues quizás la razón por la que la esfera dejo de emitir ese brillo es por que los chicos están...! – pero aquello era demasiado horrible como para mencionarlo, y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta antes de que pudiera exteriorizarlas.

- Tranquilízate Minerva – le pidió Dumbledore condescendiente ante el terror que la profesora parecía experimentar ante la idea, pues él también lo temía, mas su semblante no había cambiado aquélla tranquila seriedad.

Cuando estaban próximos a llegar, pudieron ver algo que hizo que Minerva McGonagall se quitara las gafas y las limpiara ansiosamente, solo para volver a ponérselas y comprobar que lo que veía era real: Draco Malfoy salía del Bosque Prohibido ayudado a caminar a Harry Potter¡Su eterno rival!

- Al parecer tenemos comité de bienvenida – comento Draco con sarcasmo, pero divertido al ver a los profesores acercarse a ellos corriendo.

- Oye Malfoy... – la voz algo insegura de Harry le hizo volverse para mirarlo, mas Harry miraba el suelo fijamente mientras el color rojo iba tiñendo poco a poco sus mejillas.

- ¿Si? – pregunto.

- Fue agradable trabajar contigo sin estar intentando matarnos el uno al otro o sin tener que estar siempre con la mano en la varita – le dijo mirándole con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que ocasionó una extraña sensación en Draco.

- Si, creo que tienes razón – accedió sonriéndole levemente.

- Y estaba pensando que quizás podríamos seguir intentando tolerarnos durante las clases... – continuo, pero ahora mirando fijamente el suelo.

Draco le miro sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, mas no le respondió de inmediato, si no que decidió meditar un rato lo que el ojiverde le había dicho.

- ¡No digo ser amigos! – se apresuro a añadir al no escuchar al rubio decir nada – solo hablo de un paro a las hostilidades... – pero su voz se fue apagando poco a poco en su garganta, lo que pedí era imposible, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...

- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo – la firme voz de Draco le obligo a mirarle sin poder ocultar su asombro, mientras Draco se encogía de hombros, pues tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder aguantar las ganas de lanzarle un conjuro a Harry en cuanto lo viera, pues ya era costumbre, pero también trabajar con él sin tener todo el tiempo la guardia en alto se sentía bien...

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo la profesora McGonagall al llegar hasta ellos y ver las condiciones en que se encontraban.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Dumbledore mientras la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a Harry sin poder ocultar su terror.

- Potter se a lastimado el tobillo – respondió Draco cediéndole su lugar a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Y usted señor Malfoy? – le pregunto Minerva mirándole lleno de tierra y hojas, y con una que otra cortada en su pálido rostro.

- Estoy bien – respondió éste sin darle gran importancia.

- Será mejor que los dos vayan a la enfermería – comento Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Harry y Draco asintieron para después alejarse, Harry ayudado por la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, es que tenia mas cosas que actualizar y durante algun tiempo me atore en los eventos que aconteserian en el Bosque Prohibido :P_**

**_Bien, solo creo que debo recordarles algo, este es un Finc COMPARTIDO y todos los temas que se tratan son relevantes para el desarrollo de la historia, y respondiendo algunas de sus dudas, si, es un Harry/Draco, pero tambien tiene algunas otras pajeras... Miren, si les sigo diciendo mas, la historia perdera su atractivo, asi que mejor tengan paciencia, lean, y dejenos muchos Reviews para animarnos a actualizar mas rapido n.n_**

**_Bueno, el siguiente capitulo le toca a Malfoy (Aya Katze), pero tambien debo advertirles algo, como ya estamos en periodos de escuela (Y justo con ello viene los Examenes u.u), espero comprendan que tardaremos un poco en actualizar, pero no desesperen y no dejen de mandar Reviews n.n_**

**_Atte: Potter! (Lilit Yuu n.n)_**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4:**_** TRAYENDO DE VUELVA EL PASADO**_

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey curo el tobillo lastimado de Harry y las leves heridas en ambos, más cuando se disponían a marcharse, la enfermera les entrego una pijama a cada uno.

- ¿Y esto para que? – pregunto Draco sin poder evitarlo.

- Es para que pasen una mejor noche señor Malfoy – le respondió la mujer sin prestarle gran atención, mientras dejaba algunas sabanas extra sobre dos de las camas de la enfermería – A menos que usted guste dormir con la ropa que lleva puesta, cosa que no le recomiendo porque ese uniforme esta bastante sucio –

- Si bueno, en mi cuarto tengo una pijama, no creo que esta me haga falta – comento Draco, intentando ignorando lo que para Harry ya era un hecho.

- Oh, señor Malfoy, es que no pasara la noche en su habitación, por si no se a dado cuenta, se quedara aquí en la enfermería – le informo Madam Pomfrey sonriendo divertida ante la cara de clara contrariedad que puso el rubio.

- ¡Pero ya me siento perfectamente! – protesto – Sólo tenía algunas heridas; En todo caso, el que debe quedarse es Potter, el sí se lastimo –

- Creo que no comprende todavía, señor Malfoy, estar expuesto al poder de aquellas plantas, es mucho más peligroso de lo que puede parecer; La energía y la mágia que les robaron, fue más de la que en este momento pueden sentir, y una simple noche de sueño, no bastara para recuperarse, necesitaran tomar una poción que les hará dormir tranquilamente y recuperar al mismo tiempo su energía y su mágia – le explicó Madam Pomfrey – Ahora, si es usted tan amable, le agradecería que se cambiara y se metiera en la cama mientras les traigo la poción – y sin más, se alejo.

Harry sólo sonrió divertido y dejo sus cosas sobre la cama para correr las costinas del biombo y poder cambiarse.

- ¡No es gracioso, Potter! – le espeto Draco molesto, pero intentando no alzar mucho la voz para que Madam Pomfrey no le oyera.

- Claro que lo es, Malfoy – le respondió Harry detrás del biombo.

Draco sólo chasco la lengua y corrió el biombo de su cama para poder cambiarse también.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Madam Pomfrey cuando hubo regresado con las pociones.

- Si – respondió Harry descorriendo el biombo y sentándose sobre la cama.

- Tómese esto, señor Potter – le indico la mujer entregándole un vaso con un líquido color violáceo – Hasta el fondo y sin pretextos –

- Madam Pomfrey, hace rato dijo que aunque no lo pudiéramos sentir, esas plantas nos robaron una buena cantidad de energía y mágia, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sintamos? – le pregunto, para después tomarse el contenido del vaso de un sólo sorbo. Al acabar, hizo una cara de autentico asco.

- Es parte de la mágia de esas extrañas plantas – le explicó la enfermera sonriendo ante la mueca del moreno – No lo notaras hasta que ya no tengas ni una gota de energía y caigas inconsciente, o en su defecto, muerto, ¿Ya va a salir, señor Malfoy? –

Draco no respondió, sólo descorrió el biombo y miro a la mujer con su acostumbrada frialdad.

- Tómese esto y descansen – indico.

Draco bebió el contenido de su vaso, y cuando lo retiro, su expresión no era mejor que la que había hecho Harry, quien sin poder evitarlo, rió divertido.

- ¡Cállate, Potter! – espetó Draco mirándolo molesto mientras le regresaba el vaso a la enfermera y caminaba hacía su cama.

- Bueno, déjense de peleas y descansen; Cuando despierten, se sentirán mejor – y sin decir más, se alejo apagando las luces del lugar para permitirles dormir a gusto.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas y se cubrieron con las sabanas, pero Draco no podía dormir, aquélla cama no le era cómoda. Durante un rato se movió de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero no parecía estar dando resultado.

- ¿Qué tanto haces? – pregunto la voz de Harry a su derecha, y cuando se volvió, contemplo las verdes orbes, que brillando por la luz de la luna, le observaban con curiosidad.

- Bailar – le respondió sarcásticamente – ¡Trato de acomodarme, Potter!, ¡¿Qué más?! –

- Qué sé yo – murmuro Harry encogiéndose de hombros – No me pidas que sepa lo que hacen los raros como tú –

- Para rarezas, tú y tu gusto por aparecer con el pelo como si acabaras de levantarte – no pudo evitar responder con burla.

- No, rareza que la gente sea tan obsesivamente delicado con su aspecto como tú – le secundo Harry sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Ja!, eso es completamente normal en una persona, en cambio, tú y tu obsesión con el Quidditch si que no lo es – se defendió Draco mirándole molesto.

- ¿De que hablas?, ¡A ti también te fascina! – observó Harry indignado.

- Eso no es verdad – se apresuro a responder Draco desviando la mirada hacía las blancas sabanas de su cama – Eso es para gente que tiene mucho tiempo para perder... –

- Pero cuando éramos niños... –

- ¡Pues ya no! – le corto Draco con brusquedad, tras lo que cayeron en un incomodo silencio – Bueno... Si me gusta un poco todavía, pero papá tiene razón, es una perdida de tiempo –

- Sabes que no siempre tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que piensa tu padre – murmuró Harry a media voz, dándole a su tono un matiz conciliador que hizo sentir extraño a Draco.

- Decir las cosas es más fácil que hacerlas – comentó Draco intentando que su voz no demostrara la tristeza que sentía, pero dándole a su tono el mismo volumen que la del Gryffindor, convirtiendo aquella conversación en algo más intimo.

- Pero tú ya lo has hecho – se animo a decir Harry, sintiendo que algo en su estomago cosquilleaba – Como cuando no estuviste de acuerdo con él respecto al tema de las amistades... –

- Tú... ¿Lo recuerdas...? – le pregunto Draco inseguro, observando las verdes orbes que brillaban en la penumbra con un brillo fantasmal, a causa del resplandor de la luna llena que entraba por los enormes ventanales.

- Pues si... Tú eras... Tú eres... Mi amigo... ¿No? – respondió Harry algo inseguro de lo que decía, pero sintiendo que necesitaba decirlo.

Draco no respondió pronto, pensó en las palabras del moreno, y en aquellos recuerdos que había guardado recelosamente de cualquiera, y que incluían a aquel chico de ojos verdes.

- Si... Sólo un poco – respondió por fin en un murmullo apenas audible, pero Harry lo agradeció, porque ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber soltado la frase así como así.

- ¿Por qué cambiaron las cosas? – no pudo evitar preguntar, recostándose sobre la almohada sin dejar de mirara a Draco, observando el extraño brillo en sus orbes grises.

- Porque tú los preferiste a ellos... – respondió Draco sin siquiera pensarlo, pero en su voz no había reproche, sólo una tristeza que le fue imposible ocultar.

- No lo hubiera hecho si tú no te hubieras portado desagradable con ellos – respondió Harry, y tampoco su voz reflejo reproche alguno, sólo la tristeza que en aquellos momentos sentía.

Ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo durante algunos minutos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos sobre aquella época de sus vidas.

- Supongo que no debí actuar de esa forma... Yo... Lo siento – murmuro Harry avergonzado, pero envalentonándose cual todo un Gryffindor.

- Creo que... Que podríamos volver a intentarlo... Si quieres, claro – propuso Draco observando a Harry con un nudo en el estomago, expectante a la respuesta que el moreno le daría.

- ¿Ser amigos...? – preguntó Harry asombrado y confundido a la vez por la propuesta del rubio, pero sintiendo en su interior una emoción que difícilmente podía contener.

- Mjmm – respondió Draco con un ligero asentimiento que no paso inadvertido al moreno.

- Suena bien – convino Harry sonriendo alegre.

Draco lo observó algunos segundos antes de darle la espalda y acomodarse sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir.

- Descansa – fue todo lo que murmuró, pero Harry lo escucho a la perfección, y sin dejar de sonreír, se quedo observándolo durante algunos segundos más antes de darle la espalda para acomodarse en su cama y dormir también. Quizás difícilmente lo aceptaría, pero estaba muy emocionado por poder retomar aquélla vieja amistad.

Duró algunos minutos más antes de que comenzara a darle sueño, y cuando por fin comenzaba a rendirse al cansancio, escucho que Draco se movía en su cama.

- Yo también lo siento... – lo escuchó susurrar, y agradeciendo por no haberse quedado dormido antes, sonrió feliz, rindiéndose por fin al sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontraba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, así como Harry a la de Gryffindor, ambos en perfectas condiciones, y gozando de un delicioso desayuno antes de entrar a su primera clase.

De pronto, el cielo ficticio del Gran Comedor se lleno de lechuzas que llegaban dispuestas a entregar paquetes y cartas. Para el asombro de Draco, su halcón se poso frente a él con una carta atada cuidadosamente a su pata.

- _"Que raro, se supone que hoy no recibo cartas de mis padres"_ – pensó mientras desataba la carta, y una vez libre de la carga, el halcón se apresuro a alejarse, mientras que Draco desplegaba la carta para poder leerla.

La caligrafía era fina y ligera, con un aire elegante que él conocía muy bien, pero que no quiso aceptar con tanta facilidad.

_Hola:_

_¿Sabes?, estuve recordando los viejos tiempos, y me acorde que me gustaba mucho tu halcón, así que fui a verlo esta mañana antes del desayuno, y aprovechando, decidí escribirte esta carta, tal y como hacíamos antes, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Por cierto, ¿Qué te gustaba a ti de esta amistad?_

_Bueno, espero que ya te sientas mejor. Cuídate._

_H. P._

Bien, ahora no podía decir que no era de quien tenía pensado, ya que inclusive se habían encargado de firmarla para que no hubiera confusión alguna, y aquella letra le era inconfundible, no por nada había visto como en el transcurso de los años, esa caligrafía iba mejorando, y aún cuando ya no se escribían, durante los trabajos obligados en equipo, había podido seguir observándola.

Sin poder evitarlo, una ligera sonrisa afloro en su rostro, y doblando con cuidado la carta, la guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, Draco? – le pregunto Pansy, completamente asombrada por aquel gesto en el siempre frió e indiferente príncipe de Slytherin.

- Por nada – respondió Draco restándole importancia, mientras volvía a su desayuno.

* * *

- Oye, Hermione – le llamo Ron mientras se sentaba a la mesa dispuesto a desayunar antes de la primera clase, y es que como todos los días, se le había hecho tarde - ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones? – y aunque la pregunta intento hacerla con un tono neutro, no pudo evitar que en su voz se reflejara el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que sentía.

- Ahorita no puedo, Ron – se disculpo la castaña sin siquiera voltear a verlo, manteniendo la vista fija en el grueso libro que leía, mientras comía – Aún tengo varios ensayos que no he terminado, pero si gustas, puedo prestarte los libros que utilice para hacer los que ya tengo hechos –

- Pero... Quizás podríamos ir a la biblioteca un rato a que me ayudes... Tú y yo... – siguió intentando convencerla Ron, sin poder evitar que su voz reflejara el anhelo que sentía, y sin poder evitarlo, Neville rompió en carcajadas al observar aquello, sabiendo que la castaña ni siquiera se había percatado de nada de eso.

- Imposible, tengo demasiada tarea y el ensayo de Pociones que aún no he empezado; Quizás Neville pueda ayudarte, él ya termino los suyos – al escuchar aquello, Neville se atraganto con sus propias risas, y contemplo a Ron inseguro.

- Si, tienes razón – convino Ron suspirando resignado – Gracias, Hermione –

- También podrías pedirle ayuda a Harry – ofreció Neville desesperado – Él también ha terminado sus deberes –

- Pero prometí ayudarle a Ginny después de las clases – le recordó Harry.

- Hmmm, bueno, esta bien – cedió Neville derrotado – Nos veremos en la biblioteca al final de las clases –

- Gracias, Neville – le respondió Ron, pero no parecía nada entusiasmado, si no más bien entristecido.

* * *

Cuando iba saliendo del Gran Comedor en dirección a su primera clase, Draco fue interceptado por Cedric.

- Oye Malfoy, me preguntaba si después de clases tendrías libre para que me pudieras enseñar aquella pirueta de la que me habías hablado – le recordó mientras le sonreía coqueto, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Blaise, que iba llegando junto a Draco.

- Hmmm, si, esta bien – accedió Draco sin prestarle mayor atención., sumergido aún en sus pensamientos en torno al Gryffindor.

- Genial, entonces te veo al finalizar las clases en el estadio – convino Cedric, y le rozo el hombro antes de marcharse, ante lo que Blaise, que no había pasado por alto la conversación y los gestos de Cedric, clavo sus ojos en la espalda del Hufflepuff con desconfianza y coraje.

* * *

El día pasó rápido, y cuando las clases por fin terminaron, Neville se vio obligado a dirigirse a la biblioteca para ayudar a Ron con sus deberes, aunque a veces no terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que el pelirrojo no terminara de entender lo que los profesores les explicaban, y que aún con las clases particulares que Harry, Hermione y él le daban, no mejorara en lo absoluto sus notas, aunque eso si, no reprobaba, porque siempre conseguía sacar lo suficiente para pasar, cosa que a ellos tres les costaba muchísimo trabajo, porque como sus amigos, no deseaban dejarlo abajo.

- ¿Criaturas Nocturnas?, creí que ya dominabas ese tema, Longbottom – dijo una voz tras él, y pese a todo, Neville no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Tan absorto había estado en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba entre los estantes, que no se había percatado de la cercanía de alguien más.

Al volverse, contemplo a un joven de cabellos oscuros y claros ojos azules, que vestido con el uniforme de la Casa de Ravenclaw, le observaba divertido.

- Hola, Jack – saludó con algo de recelo – Y si domino el tema; Esto es para Ron, es que no consigo que entienda algunos conceptos, y estaba buscando a ver si en algún otro libro se encontraban más simplificados –

- Hmmm, ya veo – murmuró Jack observando detenidamente el libro que Neville sostenía.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – le preguntó Neville al percatarse de que el chico no se marchaba ni decía nada, pero sin dejar de buscar entre los estantes algún libro que pudiera ayudarle con su difícil tarea de enseñar algo a Ron.

- De hecho, te estaba buscando – le informó Jack sin alterar su tono de voz o hacer algún gesto.

- ¿Y eso? – volvió a preguntarle Neville, y por fin aparto la vista de las estanterías, para posarla sobre el chico a su lado.

- Hay un favor que quisiera pedirte – comenzó Jack, intentando no darle tantas vueltas al asunto – Tú eres el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ¿No es así? –

- Desde la infancia – confirmó Neville sin dejar de observarlo con recelo - ¿Por qué?, ¿A que viene eso? –

- Digamos que... Bueno... Estoy interesado en él... – intentó explicarle Jack mientras le sonreía pícaro.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Neville creyendo que quizás había escuchado mal - ¿Dijiste que estas interesado en Harry? –

- Así es – le confirmó Jack sonriendo divertido ante la cara del Gryffindor – Estoy interesado en Harry Potter, el Buscador de Gryffindor, y tu mejor amigo, según tus propias palabras –

- Pero Harry... Él... Él es un chico... – murmuró Neville observando al Ravenclaw sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba.

- Así es, y uno muy atractivo e interesante, si te interesa mi humilde opinión – comentó sonriendo, y tras observar la cara de Neville, su sonrisa se amplio más, pero en esta ocasión, con malicia - ¿Qué sucede, Longbottom?, no tienes cara de ser uno de esos santurrones, ¿A que viene la sorpresa? –

- Bueno... Supongo que lo que me sorprende es que lo admitas de esa forma tan... Bueno, tan sincera – le respondió Neville reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial.

- Es que veras... Necesito un poco de ayuda, y tú pareces ser la persona indicada para mis planes – le explicó Jack sonriéndole con picardía.

- ¡Yo no voy a ayudarte para que te aproveches de Harry! – le dijo Neville mirándolo con desconfianza, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz, a final de cuentas se encontraban en una biblioteca.

- Oh, no, no, no, esa no es mi idea – le aseguró Jack sonriendo divertido ante las reacciones del castaño – De hecho, por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Mira, estoy interesado en algo serio, pero por lo que he podido ver, Harry no es un chico fácil, y créeme que eso me alegra, pero también me complica un poco las cosas, así que lo que necesito, es que me ayudes a hacerme puntos con él –

- No lo sé, Jack, Harry es mi amigo, y... –

- Neville, si quisiera hacerle algo malo, no te habría pedido ayuda a ti precisamente – le interrumpió Jack mirándolo ahora con seriedad – Pero sé que ustedes son muy unidos, y si hay alguien que puede ayudarme, ese eres sin duda tú –

- Supongo – murmuró Neville inseguro – Pero igual no sé cómo... –

- Tú no te preocupes por eso – le interrumpió Jack dándole una palmadita en el hombro sonriéndole feliz – Yo te haré saber después el cómo – y regalándole una sonrisa agradecida, se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca feliz.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Harry se había reunido con Ginny en el estadio de Quidditch para practicar, y casi hora y media después, por fin descendieron para tomar un descanso.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Ginny emocionada al tiempo que bajaba de la escoba – A pesar de ser sólo el Buscador de Gryffindor, sabes mucho sobre las posiciones de Cazador, Golpeador y Guardián, Harry –

- Papá me suele llevar a sus entrenamientos, y bueno, convivo con todo el equipo – le explicó Harry descendiendo sonriente. Le fascinaba volar.

- De todas formas eres muy hábil, Harry – le halagó Ginny sonriéndole radiante de felicidad.

- Gracias, Ginny, tú también eres muy buena – le dijo Harry sonriéndole también - ¿Sabes que muchos de los chicos te temen? –

- No digas esas cosas, Harry – le dijo Ginny mientras reía divertida – No soy mala, además, ellos si tienen que temer, pero tú no tienes nada que temer a mi lado... – y le dirigió una sonrisa insinuadora.

- ¿Ese es Malfoy? – preguntó Harry observando a dos personas que caminaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban, ignorando por completo la insinuación de Ginny.

Ginny rechinó los dientes molesta por no haber sido ignorada de esa forma, y se volvió para ver quien le había robado la atención del moreno.

* * *

- ¿Esos no son Potter y la menor Weasley? – preguntó Diggory conforme se fueron acercando al campo de Quidditch.

- Así parece – respondió Draco observando a Harry fijamente mientras se detenían.

- Bueno, tal vez tengamos que pelear un poco por el campo – comentó Diggory subiéndose a su escoba.

- No – negó Draco apartando la mirada y subiéndose a su escoba – Dejémosle por hoy el campo a Potter. Hay otro lugar donde también podemos practicar –

- Vaya, eso a sido muy amable de tu parte – opinó Diggory siguiendo a Draco, que comenzó a volar en dirección hacía el Bosque Prohibido.

Draco no dijo nada, se limito a seguir volando.

- ¿Sabes? – comentó Diggory volando cercas de él para poder hacerse escuchar – Pese a que todos hablan bien de los Potter, yo siempre he considerado que carecen de elegancia, en cambio tú, incluso cuando peleas no pierdes tu toque, Draco –

- ¿En verdad lo crees? – le preguntó Draco mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

- Por supuesto – le aseguró Diggory sonriéndole.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, e inclinando el cuerpo sobre la escoba, adelantó a Diggory.

* * *

Después de terminar la practica y bañarse, Harry había bajado a cenar junto con sus amigos, y ahora, se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo un poco antes de dormirse, sin embargo, el repentino picoteo en la ventana junto a su cama, le obligó a apartar la vista del libro, tan sólo para descubrir con asombro, que se trataba del halcón de Draco.

- _"¿Pero que demonios…?" _- pensó mientras se levantaba con rapidez de la cama, para abrir la ventana.

- Hola – saludó al halcón mientras lo acariciaba, y el halcón se dejo hacer por algunos segundos antes de entregarle la carta.

Una vez cumplido su deber, el ave se alejo volando, pero no sin antes darle un pequeño picotazo cariñoso a Harry, quien lo observó alejarse con una sonrisa divertida. Ese halcón siempre le había agradado.

Suspirando, regreso su atención a la carta, observándola con algo de aprensión, sin embargo, como buen Gryffindor se armo de valor para abrirla. En cuanto Harry vio aquella caligrafía fina y elegantemente delgada, la reconoció como la letra de Draco, y es que aunque ya tenían años que no se escribían, durante los trabajos obligados en equipo, había tenido la oportunidad de observarla.

_Potter:_

_Gustarme no creo que sea la palabra, pero siempre me asombraba tu capacidad para hacer o para decir cosas que yo no hubiera pensado antes. ¿Practicando para cazador, Potter?, ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de tu imposibilidad para ganarme y piensas cambiar de posición?_

_De todas formas no debes preocuparte, el mundo no se perderá mucho, aun continuo yo en mi posición. Cuídate._

_Draco Malfoy_

Al terminar de leerla, Harry negó con la cabeza resignado.

- ¿Otra lechuza de tus admiradoras? – inquirió Neville sonriéndole pícaro mientras entraba a la habitación, y aunque no había visto el halcón, lo intuía porque la ventana estaba abierta, y Harry tenía en las manos lo que parecía ser una carta.

- No, es una carta de mis padres – le mintió Harry, dirigiéndose a su baúl con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz. Con un pase de la varita abrió el baúl, y después de observar el interior detenidamente, metió la mano y saco un elegante cofrecito de madera negra.

Neville ya había visto en ocasiones anteriores ese cofrecito; Sabía que Sirius se la había regalado a Harry cuando éste entro a Hogwarts, y que estaba encantada para que sólo su dueño pudiera abrirla con una llave especial, al igual que tenía un complicado conjuro que la hacía irrompible o inviolable.

Después de ver a Harry sacarse del cuello una cadenita dorada de la que colgaba una pequeña llave plateada, lo observó meterla en la cerradura y darle algunas vueltas, tras lo cual, abrió la tapa.

En el interior había algunas cartas, fotos, y una hermosa Snitch dorada que se encontraba dentro de una cajita de cristal, aquella que su padre le había regalado cuando era todavía un bebe, y el tesoro más preciado de Harry, según Neville tenía entendido.

- ¿Y que dicen tus padres? – le preguntó Neville mientras seguía observándolo guardar la carta en aquella cajita, para volver a cerrarla y ponerla en el interior de su baúl.

- Que intente portarme bien – le respondió Harry volviéndose hacía Neville, tan sólo para comprobar que su amigo no le creía demasiado – Por cierto – comentó intentando desviar la atención de Neville - ¿En donde estabas?, te estuve buscando después de que termine con la practica de Ginny –

- Estuve ayudando a Ron con su tarea – respondió Neville con fastidio, olvidando por el momento la misteriosa carta que le había llegado al moreno.

- Vaya, ¿Y hasta ahorita terminaron? – preguntó Harry, aunque creía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¡Eso es lo peor del caso! – exclamó Neville - ¡Ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad! – y derrotado, se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama.

- Bueno, ya sabes que tienes que tenerle paciencia a Ron – le recordó Harry sonriendo divertido – Es un buen estudiante, pero necesita que le enseñen sin presiones o no se aprende nada –

- Quizás… - murmuró Neville dándose la vuelta y quedándose pensativo contemplando el dosel de su cama.

Harry le dirigió apenas una mirada, antes de acomodarse en su cama para seguir leyendo por un rato más antes de dormirse.

* * *

- No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres… - respondió Neville observando a Jack inseguro.

Después de clases, el Ravenclaw casi lo había secuestrado para llevárselo a algún lugar donde pudieran hablar sin ser molestados, y al final se decidió por la orilla del lago.

- Sólo necesito que me ayudes a acercarme a Harry – le explicó Jack, recargándose contra un árbol – Tú sabes, háblale un poco de mí, que me tenga confianza y que sobre todo, me pueda quedar a solar con él –

- ¿Y funcionara? – le preguntó Neville mirándolo escéptico.

- Claro que si, funciona con las chicas – le respondió Jack sonriente.

- Si, pero te recuerdo que Harry no es una chica – le atajó Neville con seriedad.

- Es verdad, pero esta estrategia funciona con la gente en general – comentó Jack observando a Neville con tranquilidad – Aquí el punto es que me ayudes a lograr ser de su circulo interno de amigos, y ya después, yo me encargare del resto –

- No lo creo – murmuró Neville mirándolo con desconfianza, para comenzar a alejarse caminando hacía el castillo.

- ¡Espera, Neville! – le pidió Jack corriendo y parándose frente a él para bloquearle el paso – Por favor, necesito que me ayudes, si no lo haces, me costara mucho más trabajo lograr acercarme a él –

- Sigo sin entender porque quieres hacer esto – le dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque me gusta – le respondió Jack con sencillez – Ya te lo había dicho en la biblioteca ayer –

- Si, eso ya lo sé, pero él… Él no es una chica – cuestionó Neville mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Si, tienes razón, no es una chica – convino Jack sonriendo divertido – Pero no por ello deja de ser atractivo. Tiene un buen cuerpo, la piel ligeramente bronceada, quizás no sea musculoso pero si fibroso, y ni que decir de ese par de esmeraldas brillantes que son sus ojos; Cada que sonríe, sus ojos brillan con una intensidad cautivadora, y cuando algo le molesta, se encienden con furia de una forma tan imponente, que es imposible no notarlo, y no sólo es su atractivo físico, también es agradable, divertido, de corazón noble como buen Gryffindor, inocente, y muy bueno tanto en Quidditch como en cualquier clase. En una sola palabra, es el chico perfecto –

- Yo… - Neville no sabía que decir; Aquella descripción de parte de Jack le había asombrado demasiado.

- Pero eso tú ya debes de saberlo, pasas más tiempo con él que todos los demás. No sabes cuanto te envidio, Neville – comentó Jack sonriendo con tristeza, cuando de pronto, una idea le golpeo con tanta fuerza, que observó a Neville asustado – Él… Él a ti no te gusta, ¿Verdad? –

- ¿Eh?, ¿Quién? – preguntó Neville tomado desprevenido, hasta que comprendió lo que Jack trataba de decir - ¡¿Qué?! , ¡No!, ¡por supuesto que no! – respondió aún aturdido por aquella pregunta – Harry es solamente mi amigo –

- Eso me alegra mucho – le aseguró Jack sonriéndole aliviado - ¿Y?, ¿Me ayudaras? –

Neville medito aquello durante algunos segundos, antes de tomar aire y responder.

- Te ayudare, Jack, pero que quede claro que Harry es mi amigo, y si me entero que sólo lo usaste, te buscare por todos lados, y cuando te encuentre, te destrozare con mis propias manos, ¿Entendido? – le preguntó Neville, y en esta ocasión, toda inseguridad y confusión abandono su rostro, mostrando la determinación y confianza que sentía en si mismo.

Contra todo lo esperado, Jack no se inmuto, si no que amplio más su sonrisa.

- No cabe duda de que le tienes mucho aprecio a Harry, pero despreocúpate, Neville, yo busco algo serio, jamás lo lastimaría – le respondió con la seriedad que el asunto requería, y Neville pudo percatarse de la madurez que el joven frente a el mostraba, y de el por qué estaba en la Casa donde estaba.

* * *

En cuanto llego a la biblioteca, Ron paseo sus azules ojos por el lugar, deteniéndolos en una mesa llena de libros apilados unos sobre otros en precario equilibrio, y sonriendo triunfante, se dirigió hacía allí.

- Hola – saludó con inseguridad, a la castaña que se encontraba oculta tras los libros.

- Hola, Ron – le contestó la castaña sin apartar la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo.

- Oye… Yo… Yo me… Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con mi ensayo de pociones – murmuró con nerviosismo Ron, apretando contra su pecho, los libros que llevaba en las manos.

- Oh Ron, lo siento mucho – se disculpó la castaña apartando la vista de los libros, y observando al muchacho, que de inmediato aparto la vista hacía el suelo ruborizado – En estos momentos tengo mucha tarea. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Neville o a Harry?, tengo entendido que ellos ya terminaron la suya y están libres, es más, Harry anda por ahí en alguno de los estantes buscando algo nuevo para leer, estoy segura de que te ayudara con gusto –

- Yo… No creo que… -

- Pues no encontré nada interesante – interrumpió Harry sentándose en la mesa aburrido, y hasta entonces se percato en la presencia del muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba completamente ruborizado – Hola Ron, ¿Vienes a hacer la tarea? –

- Venía para ver si le podía ayudar, pero estoy muy ocupada, ¿Podrías ayudarle, tú? – le preguntó Hermione regresando su vista al libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

Harry observó a Ron con mirada evaluadora durante algunos segundos, aunque durante todo ese tiempo, Ron le esquivó la mirada avergonzado.

- Claro que puedo ayudarle a Ron, pero creo que entenderá mejor si le explicas tú, Hermione – respondió al fin, y al momento, los azules ojos lo enfocaron con asombro y agradecimiento.

- No digas tonterías, Harry, tú sabes explicar muy bien las cosas, les has ayudado infinidad de veces a muchos miembros de la Casa Gryffindor, y ya en otras ocasiones le has ayudado también a Ron – debatió la castaña mirando a Harry confundida.

- Si, pero me ha costado trabajo que Ron entienda las cosas, y estoy seguro de que si le explicas tú, entenderá mejor – comentó Harry, mirando de reojo a Ron, que sonreía alegre sin poder evitarlo.

- Pero… ¿Y mi tarea? – preguntó la castaña mirando al moreno insegura.

- No te preocupes, yo te busco todos los libros que necesitaras para hacer tus reportes – se ofreció sonriéndole.

- Err… ¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntar Hermione mirándole sin terminar de convencerse.

- Si – respondió Harry levantándose de la silla – Aún recuerdo los libros que leí para hacer los míos. Dame algunos minutos y te los traeré –

- ¿Que hacen? – quiso saber Neville, que iba llegando en compañía de Jack.

- Hola – saludo Harry sonriéndoles a ambos – Voy a buscar unos libros para Hermione, mientras ella le ayuda con su tarea a Ron… - dirigió una rápida mirada al rostro mortificado de Ron, y creyó prudente agregar mientras le dirigía a Neville una significativa mirada - ¿No quieren acompañarme a buscar los libros?, creo que si se quedan aquí, sólo distraerán a Ron –

Neville dirigió una mirada hacia donde la castaña se encontraba comenzando a explicarle algunas cosas a Ron sobre su tarea.

- Olvide algo en la Torre de Gryffindor – comentó observando al pelinegro, intentando mantener bajo control su repentino ataque de nervios – Creo que iré de rápido. ¿Esta bien si Jack se queda contigo en lo que vuelvo, Harry?, no se si te acuerdes de él, es de… -

- De la Casa de Ravenclaw – le interrumpió Harry completando la frase de su castaño amigo, mientras le sonreía a Jack, quien asintió con su cabeza en señal de confirmación sonriendo gustoso – Si, lo recuerdo. Va con nosotros en algunas clases, y esta en el club de Tom –

- Así es – confirmó Neville, sonriendo al ver que todo parecía ir bien – Bueno, tratare de no tardarme, ya regreso – y salio de la biblioteca a paso rápido, pensando en qué demonios diría cuando regresara, y Harry le preguntara qué era eso que se suponía que había olvidado.

Mientras tanto, Harry se volvió hacía Jack sonriéndole.

- ¿Vienes?, voy a buscarle unos libros a Hermione para que termine sus tareas – le explicó con tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto – accedió Jack sonriéndole radiante, al pensar que estaría por primera vez a solas con Harry, y que éste le trataba con amabilidad.

Por su parte, Harry pensó que se veía demasiado feliz, lo que lo confundió, pues no sabía qué ocasionaba tanta felicidad en el muchacho, sin embargo, pensó que ese no era su asunto.

- Muy bien, vamos – le dijo caminando hacía uno de los estantes llenos de libros, mientras Jack le seguía de cercas sin poder dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Blaise se había rezagado un poco del resto de los Slytherin, mientras hablaba con el profesor Tom al final de la clase de Defensa, y cuando regresaba a las mazmorras, pudo ver que alguien se encontraba rondando cercas de la entrada.

- ¿Acaso has perdido el camino, Diggory? – le preguntó al acercarse un poco más, y con ayuda de las antorchas, descubrir la identidad del chico.

- Nada de eso, Zabini – se apresuró a responderle Diggory, intentando ocultar las ansias que sentía, y que para el otro chico no habían pasado inadvertidas – Estoy en el lugar exacto a la hora exacta –

- Escucha bien esto, Diggory – le advirtió Blaise mientras se acercaba a él, destilando veneno en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, mostrándose frió y serio – No sé qué demonios estas tramando, pero te advierto por tu propia seguridad, que dejes de acercarte a Draco, de lo contrario, si fuera tú, no volvería a subirme a mi escoba tan confiado –

Diggory no dijo nada, se limitó a tratar de sostenerle la mirada a Zabini, cosa que le estaba costando trabajo, porque en aquel momento, los ojos de Blaise Zabini destilaban frialdad y veneno, expresando en silencio, que él no era un enemigo cualquiera, y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser si se le hacía enojar.

Al ver que Diggory no decía nada y le costaba sostener su mirada, Blaise sonrió triunfante y burlón, antes de darse media vuelta y acercarse a la entrada de la Sala Común, en donde murmuró la contraseña, sin embargo, antes de entrar, miro al Hufflepuff por sobre su hombro.

- Recuerda lo que te dije Diggory, porque si lo olvidas, te lo recordare nuevamente, y no exactamente con palabras como hoy – le dijo con fría maldad, antes de entrar.

Y al verse sólo, Cedric suspiro pesadamente antes de alejarse casi corriendo de las mazmorras, maldiciendo a Zabini.

* * *

Estaba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin cenando, cuando su halcón aterrizó posándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, estirándola la pata para enseñarle la carta cuidadosamente atada, para que se la quitara, cosa que Draco hizo en el acto.

- Vaya, tus padres no suelen escribirte tan seguido, ¿A que se debe tanta carta, Draco? – le preguntó Pansy mirándolo con tranquilidad mientras continuaba cenando.

- Eso es asunto que a ti no te concierna, Pansy – le dijo Draco con fría tranquilidad, mientras desataba la carta, y una vez libre, el halcón se alejó volando.

Pansy no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir cenando, mientras observaba detenidamente a su amigo, percatándose también de que la carta no llevaba el sello de los Malfoy, y recordando que la primera carta tampoco lo tenía, lo cual era raro, ya que el halcón de Draco no se dejaba agarrar por nadie que no fuera Draco o sus padres, lo cual ella sabía por experiencia propia, cuando quiso acariciar al ave en una ocasión.

Draco por su parte, desdoblo la carta, observando ya sin asombro alguno, la misma e inconfundible caligrafía de Harry.

_Hola:_

_¿Cambiar de posición?, para nada, Malfoy, si me voy yo, ¿Quién te va a apalear en cada partido que tengas contra Gryffindor? Prefiero reservarme ese placer._

_Pero bueno, me alegra saber que no has perdido tu humor. Hasta pronto._

_H. P._

_P.D.: En todo caso, alguien debería decirle a Diggory que escogió al peor maestro._

- Potter idiota – murmuró para si mismo con molestia, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar una imperceptible sonrisa que afloro en sus labios, mientras doblaba pulcramente la carta, y la guardaba en el interior de su túnica para seguir cenando. Ya después le contestaría.

Mientras tanto, Pansy no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Nuevamente como aquella vez en el desayuno, el frió semblante de Draco se había suavizado, no mucho, y nadie que no le conociera como ella lo hacía, se habría percatado de algo como eso, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con aquel semblante, murmurando algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, y no sólo eso, si no también con aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa, apenas una curvatura en la punta de sus labios, sin malicia alguna. Aquello la intrigaba de sobremanera. Ya después averiguaría quien era la persona que mandaba esas cartas, y que ocasionaba tal cambio en el príncipe de hielo.

* * *

Neville ingreso al Gran Comedor, y casi de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde encontró a Jack sin cenar, observando hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, o mejor dicho observando a Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ligeramente incomodo ante aquello, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose frente a Harry, quien apartó la mirada del libro que leía, al verlo llegar.

- ¿En donde te habías metido? – le preguntó – Te estuvimos esperando en la biblioteca a que regresaras, y jamás te apareciste –

- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah, si!, es que perdí mi ensayó de Pociones para mañana, y no lo encontraba – mintió, mientras se servia algunas papas en su plato.

- ¿Tú ensayo? – repitió Harry mirándolo sin terminar de creerle – Pero tu ensayo estaba sobre la mesita al lado de tu cama esta mañana –

- Si, y no estaba ahí cuando llegue hace rato, por eso me puse a buscarlo – inventó, sintiéndose nervioso ante la mirada del moreno.

- ¿Y lo encontraste? – le preguntó Harry mirándolo todavía.

- Si, estaba bajo mi cama. No se como llego ahí, pero ya lo encontré. ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó para distraer la atención de su amigo.

- Me lo prestó Jack – le respondió Harry enseñándole el libro sonriendo divertido – Es un libro de ficción Muggle –

Ante aquello, Neville tomo entre sus manos el libro, y miro de reojo hacía donde estaba sentado Jack, quien a su vez le sonrió, lo que le hizo apartar la mirada molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué.

- ¿Y esta interesante? – preguntó, aunque más por compromiso.

- Bastante – le aseguró Harry sonriéndole.

Al verlo sonreír, Neville no pudo evitar observarlo más detenidamente, percatándose de que los ojos de Harry adquirían un brillo hipnotizante, y sus labios, al curvarse en aquella cálida sonrisa, parecían invitar a ser besados. Al darse cuenta de el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Neville se sobresalto negando con la cabeza. Quizás había estado pensando demasiado en Jack, y en las intensiones que tenía para con su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Harry al verlo sobresaltarse y negar con la cabeza casi asustado.

- Nada – mintió Neville sin atreverse a mirar a Harry, pensando en cómo sus pensamientos habían derivado hasta ahí.

* * *

**_Hey! _**

**_Por fin despues de millones de años hemos vuelto! Que puedo decir, la idea de este fic nació de un monton de ideas, y entre ellas, principalmente se encontraba aquella afinidad con la saga de Harry Potter, algo que perdí a lo largo de estos meses, pero bueno, parece que primero necesitaba arreglar algunas otras cosas, no digo que esten completamente resueltas, pero por lo menos, he vuelto a ver la luz! O el teclado, en este caso... Anyways... mm espero que les guste, y sinceramente, espero que volvamos a retomar cierto ritmo Lilit y yo para poder continuar con la historia, si no, pues igual ya saben que se les agrade su lectura, pero sobre todo sus comentarios! Cuidense! _**

**_Aya Katze!_**

**_--_**

**_Lilit: Si señor, por fin ha actualizado después de tanto tiempo n.n!! No olviden que esta es una historia en CONJUNTO, así que sean pacientes, intentaremos no volver a tardar tanto n.nU_**


End file.
